The Young Stag
by jedi-watchman1
Summary: AU. Stannis died during the Greyjoy Rebellion Renly is Roberts true heir. Eddard Supports him, the game completely changes. Please R
1. Eddard I

**Stannis died during the Greyjoy rebellion, Jason Mallister took over as Master of Ships on the small council, Jon Arryn had suggested Paxter Redwyne but Robert refused to have anyone who supported the Targaryens on his small council. Brynden 'Blackfish' Tully was named castellan of Dragonstone until Robert's second son became old enough to assume the seat and title. Without Stannis Ned Stark was honoured his vows to follow the true heir to the throne Renly Baratheon**

**Eddard's POV**

His best friend and King had just died leaving him Eddard Stark Warden of the North, Hand of the King and Lord of Winterfell as regent until his heir came of age but as he knew and a few other trusted people his true heir was already of age his younger brother Renly Baratheon as the abominations Jofferry, Myrcella and Tommen were products of incest from Queen Ceresi and the Kingslayer.

He heard footsteps coming up behind and quickly turned to confront his would-be attacker instead saw Lord Renly Baratheon and his personal guard of 5 men.

"Sorry Renly I have yet to make to my office, I am not as fast as I use to be." He gestured to his bandaged leg where a Lannister guardsmen had stabbed there just days ago.

"That's okay Lord Eddard but we have much to discuss if we are to get ahead of this and come out with our heads as well. After your blunder telling Cersei that we know we have to move even quicker now that Robert is dead." They kept talking as they continued alone into the Tower of the Hand

"I had to warn her, I will support you on the condition we do not turn Myrcella and Tommen into another Elia and Aegon," he said sincerely not wanting to have innocent children's death on his hands.

"Ned I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep them alive but we must also keep ourselves and our family alive, you only have 25 men left after sending only 100 men against the whole Lannister Army. Enough of that I have 100 men in the city along with another 400 arriving today I sent for them as soon as you told me the truth about the lineage of Joffery, as we speak I men seizing both Myrcella and Tommen and placing them in my custody. Ravens have been sent every Great and Noble house announcing the truth of it all."

"That's a start but the Lannsiter still have a sizeable force of40,000 men pillaging and ruining the Riverlands, You can raise about 40,000 and my son is already calling the banners we could get 40,000 if we had enough time and food but the most will probably be able to field is about 20,000. We will have the Riverlands support but they are in a dire state at the moment," he spoke gravely looking at the map and where there forces were.

"My forces can be here sooner than the Lannisters especially as his are tied up fighting the River Lords."

He watched Renly grin at him like they were easily going to win this war with no casualties. He may be an adult now but he had never really tasted battle.

"Yes but the Crownlands could still muster about 10,000 men but it would take some time, the 2 things that worry me are the Tyrells: not knowing whom they will declare for and the City watch already here with 2000 men at their disposal, I suggest we get Petyr Baelish to keep them loyal to us. My wife says he will help us, he control's their pay meaning they will fight for us."

"The Tyrells will ally with me, Loras is already a good friend of mine and I have sent a raven to them telling the truth, the plan and asking for assistance eon exchange for Margery's hand in marriage as my Queen and as for Baelish, you trust him? Really? He is a slippery serpent, no we won't rely on loyalty of that petty man, in fact when I am king none of the small council will stay the same apart from you of course you can stay on as my hand.

"Thank you but no we will discuss my replacement later we have to get ready to address Joffery Waters."


	2. Petyr

**Petyr's POV**

He stood in throne room a few steps down from the Iron Throne watching Joffery sitting in the thonr line had just conqoured the entire seven kingdoms to sit in it. They were awaiting the arrival of Lord eddard Stark whom King Joffery had summoned to declare fealty to him but Petyr knew that Eddard will not do that. He would think that everyone else will the honourable thing and follow the late King's last will and believe his discovery of the true parents of Joffery Baratheon. But Petyr knew that Cersei being the scheming fool she always has been will just rip the paper up and order the arrest of Ned and Renly with her far superior numbers.

He wished Eddard had listened to him about not revealing the truth and serving as Regent for Joffery moulding and controlling him but Ned was a fool. The Lannisters had the power at the moment and he knew to survive in the Game of thrones it is always best not to cross the most powerful players.

To his surprise Ned did not come alone, Renly was in front of him flanked by at least 150 men, Stark and Baratheon soldiers . But he knew with gold cloaks backing the Lannisters they were still outnumbered but wondered what their plan was they must have another card in deck. He motioned to Janos s

Slynt the Captain of the Gold Cloaks to come over to him, he needed to keep ahead of these changes. The whole court was present to witness this.

Queen Cersei was the first to speak, "What is the meaning of this Lord stark?" she cried above the babble of the court.

He watched as Eddard pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Ser Barristan Selmy Lord Commander of the Kingsguard saying "Lord Commander I believe no one will question your honour can you read this out."

Peyr almost laughed at the word that came off the parchment, did Eddard truly believe that Cersei and Joffery would honour this piece of parchment even if it did have Robert's signature on it.

"I am king how dare you say otherwise Hound bring his head," screamed Joffery furiously.

Before the hound could act Renly stepped forward, "I wouldn't do that if I was you, as we speak my men have seized Myrcella and Tommen Waters as hostages, my bannermen are on the way to the Capital," he told the court proudly and smugly at the look of shock and fear on Cersei's face knew she hadn't thought they would have the guts to do this. " Cersei's children are not Roberts they are in the product of incest with her twin brother the Kingslayer. Since the earliest record all Baratheon children have had black hair, but all 3 of his so called children have blonde the sign of Lannister's and I have proof bring forth Gendry."

Petyr watched suddenly at these change in events, suddenly maybe the Lannisters weren't the power in the game of thrones. 2 guardsmen brought a young man who looked very much like Robert and Renly up to the front. "This is the bastard of Robert Baratheon, there are more like him a baby in flea bottom, Edric Storm at Stormends and Mya Stone in the Vale, and they all have balck hair. I am Robert's true heir and that boy" he pointed angrily at Joffery " is a abomination! Men seize them."

Petry watched as more Stark and Baratheon men revealed themselves from amongst the court and moved towards the throne fighting their way to the top, the only people offering any real resistance were the Hound who was cutting through man after man after man trying to get to Renly and

Eddard to follow the king's order of and the other Kingsgaurd part from Selmy who's honour and brain knew that Renly was the king.

Janos Slynt looked at him for instruction and Petyr now knew which way the game was flowing, "Help the Starks."

All this time Joffery was screaming at his mother and guards to kill them kill them all, reminding Petyr of another Mad King born of incest.


	3. Olenna I

**Olenna Tyrell POV**

Why did she get cursed with an oaf of a son, he is the lord of the most powerful region and army in all of Westeros and what had that got him scorn from the late King Robert for supporting the wrong side during Robert's Rebellion, he was no military commander either claiming the Battle of Ashford as his greatest victory even though he was not involved as his forces were late arriving as usual.

Although a raven had just arrived that could raise their position back to their former glory and she had to make sure that her son did not stuff it up again, she would control him until her Grandson Wilas a great and wise lord in the making took over from his father.

"Let me see the letter Mace " she demanded from her son as she strode into his council chambers where he was having a discussion with his advisors: Randyll Tarly, Matthis Rowan, 2 of his sons Ser Garlan Tyrell and Wilas Tyrell, the Master at Arms Ser Vortimer Crane and Maester Lomys the Maseter for Highgarden.

"Mother it is addressed to me, me and my advisors are busy." replied Mace Tyrel strongly but then regretted it when he saw her angry face, looking up from the desk, his belly almost popping out of his shirt.

"Oh Shut up Mace give it here," she ordered snatching the letter from his hands and reading it. "So do you plan to accept this offer," she asked hoping her son would give her the right answer.

"Of course not, I plan on supporting Roberts's son Joffery he has the strong claim," he replied proudly puffing out his chest.

She looked at the table of advisors and saw they were shaking their heads she knew they had the same thought that she did but Mace could be stubborn wanting glory and power but never actually knowing how to get it always doing the wrong thing.

She sighed putting her hand on her head "Mace you absolute fool, Joffery has no claim did you not read the letter."

"They could be lies," he offered weakly

"Yes but that doesn't matter Renly already has the support of the Stormlands, the North and probably the Tully's, all Joffery has are the Lannisters and maybe the Crownlands whom will probably throw their support to Renly after this news gets out, who else will they ask for help from? Dorne, Prince Doran and Oberyn hate the Lannisters for what they did to Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys. The Greyjoys? They don't ally themselves with anyone and still hate Robert's regime for crushing their rebellion and killing 2 of his sons. Then there is the Vale who as I hear is run by the mad Lady Lysa Tyrell who has isolated her region. Renly also has seized the Myrcella and Tommen baratheon as hostages to control Queen Cersei. So you will drag us into another war on the wrong side outnumbered or will you listen to your mother," she asked sternly

Mace just looked down at his feet not answering.

"You will write a raven back to Renly accepting his offer, your daughter will be Queen, gaining our family more power and position, also in the letter you will ask for a position on the small council, as well one of your lord bannermen, demand that your third son Loras Tyrell gain a position in his kingsguard and propose another marriage between your son Wilas heir to Highgarden and Eddard Starks eldest daughter Sansa Stark strengthening our position," she ordered fiercely turning around in a huff and walking out of the room leaving the men all stunned.

* * *

A few hours later she found her granddaughter on one of the highest towers of Highgarden looking out over the river and towers the sea.

"Hello grandmother have you come to convinced me of the greatness of this marriage match," moaned Margaery not turning back to look at her.

"You will be THE Queen Margaery something you have always desired, Loras will be there to protect you," she explained taking Margaery's hand and holding it.

"Yes I know but why him, haven't you heard the rumours about him and Loras, It will be a loveless marriage," her granddaughter retorted

She didn't believe in physical punishment but her fury came out of her as she slapped her granddaughter, "Don't you dare slander our name with talk like that, Yes Renly may be that, but I hear he is caring kind and friendly and anyway he is better than that beast Joffery from what I hear about him."

"I will follow your advice but won't you come with me I could a guide through the politics of King's landing," she appealed obediently.

"Maybe when the war has died down, For now though in a few days you will leave with an advance guard of 2000 men to King's Landing lead by Ser Garlen."


	4. Eddard II

**Eddard's POV**

Petyr turning to help them had been unexpected but as Renly said he sides with one, whom has more powerful and after seeing him turn on the Lannisters like a Sharp knife cutting into the weak meat he had no love or trust for a man who has no honour. It had been a 2 days since the events in the throne room many changes had been made. Cersei and Joffery had been thrown in a cell awaiting trial, along with all Lannister guardsmen who did not resist, the ones who did were killed, the hound along with all the members of the Kingsuard apart from Ser Barristan Selmy who surrender without fighting and King Renly accepted him as Lord Commander of his Kingsguard and Immediately appointed Ser Loras as another member. Tommen and Myrcella Waters have been confined to their rooms and placed under guard. He had made it quite clear to them and to Renly that no harm shall calm to them while he lives.

He was meeting Renly in small council chambers to help decide upon positions, plans and alliances, he had just sent another raven to Robb ordering him to march south as soon as the banners arrive at Winterfell , he will receive more orders at Moat Catlin. Eddard knew it would take at least 2 -3weeks to reach the north of the Riverlands

"Any news from the Tyrells?" he asked approaching King Renly and Lord Jason Mallister, the only member of the previous small council to be asked to remain by King Renly.

"They have agreed to our terms but demand that Lord Mace Tyrell have a seat on the Small council along with another of their banner men, they also suggest another betrothal to strengthen our alliance," replied Lord Mallister

"Whose betrothal would that be?" he asked concerned already knowing the answer.

"Sansa's, I know she has just got out of an awful betrothal with Joffery but the heir of Highgarden is Willas Tyrell a wise and kind man whom has a pleasure for breeding hawks and Horses. I can make this royal order we need to make our alliance with the Tyrells as secure as possible."

"I accept the offer on the condition that I meet Willas beforehand but I am sure she will enjoy Highgarden but she will remain in Kingslanding for a while to recover from this ordeal," he agreed confidently

"Excellent now down to matters at hand, positions on my small council and our strategy in the war ahead, I have already written to the Citadel at Oldtown asking for an appointment of another Grand Maester as I won't have one who is loyal to the Lannisters and not the realm. There is a matter of deciding the Master of coin, Master of Laws and Master of Whispers as Lord Varys is nowhere to be found."

"Question I know he cannot be trusted but Littlefinger did come to our side with the goldcloaks, if we don't keep him or reward him some other way how will it look to other lords and knights," summarised Mallister.

"I agree in principal but I won't have him on the Small council maybe a Lordship of one of the smaller seats in the Westerlands when we conquer them from the Lannisters," agreed Renly

Ned did not like that idea at all but held his tongue knowing it was better than him on the small council.

"I suggest Lord Tyrell as Master of laws and Randyll Tarly or Matthis Rowan as Master of Whispers or Master of Coin or even my Lord Roose Bolton as Master of Whispers. I would suggest Mace Hand but he will have no good advice of his own, this might be out there but Oberyn Martell would make a good hand," he offered knowing the last one would not go down well.

"I agree with all those suggestions, Matthis Rowan will make a good master of coin and it would be good to have someone from the North but Oberyn Martell from Dorne are you mad, they supported the Targaryens and he hated my brother for the murder of Elia, Aegon and Rheanys," exclaimed King Renly sounding annoyed. "Why will you not accept the hand's position, I trust you."

"No your grace, I may be trusted but Cersei said something to me saying that when you play the game of thrones you win or you die. I'm not good at the game of thrones. Anyway the Tyrell's also fought on the side of the Targaryens but here we are with an alliance with them strengthened my 2 marriages. We need to unite the 7 kingdoms; Dorne is the one that will be the hardest apart from the Greyjoy. Yes they hate Robert and the Tyrells have a long and large rivalry with them but you are not Robert and the Tyrells should have no reason to complain if we appoint Oberyn, they will have a Queen, and 2 lords on the Small council as well as a steady alliance with the North. Oberyn wants vengeance for his sister and her children; we can give him that with the defeat of Tywin Lannister and the head of Ser Gregor Clegane." He urged then sighed knowing there was only one way to secure the alliance, "We can offer a betrothal between my daughter Arya and Prince Trystanne, they are about the same age I think." Arya may hate him for this but they needed the Martells not necessarily for the war but for afterwards to hold the peace and maybe he could convince her of the good side, she would need to get betrothed eventually and she had always loved the tales of Dornish ladies hopefully she can see this is the best option.

Renly laughed "Arya she is a wild one they will love her down in Dorne. I will take this matter under advisement, but enough about my council on to the war plans I have my Stormlords mustering our troops, 10,000 will arrive here within a week to strengthen defences and secure my claim on the throne and the other 30,000 troops will meet at Bronzegate, Lord Mallister what news of the Riverlands?"

It's not them loving Arya he is worried about; it is her loving them he thought, but he put that thought to the back of his mind and listened intently to Lord Mallisters report.

"Your Grace it is grave news, Tywin Lannister mustered his 40,000 troops at Catserly Rock and split them up into 2 hosts. The first host of 25,000 commanded by Tywin himself, he smashed Lord Beric's Dondarrion tiny force at Mummersford, we believe none survived, then has lead his forces taking voer the south of the trident and Lady Whent surrendered Harrenhal due to lack of defenders he is now amassing at the Ruby Ford. The other host of 15,000 marched to the Golden tooth and destroyed the riverland force of 4000 guarding the border led by Lord Piper and Lord Vance. The force was so small due to the confusion created by Ser Gregor Clegane's raiding force, many lords were taking troops to mass at Riverrun when the Mountains force raided the lord retreated back to their lands to defend them, Clegane has burned out Pipers and the Brackens at Pinkmaiden Castle and Stone Hedge respectively slaughtering their small folk. A the moment the smaller Lannsiter host commanded by the Kingslayer has attacked the force amassed at Riverrun and scatted them capturing Edmure and many other lords, Lord Tytos Blackwood managed to get some forces in Riverrun and they are being laid siege too. Lord Piper is leading guerrilla attacks against the Lannisters. The situation is dire the only 2 remaining Lords with enough forces are myself, my son is currently retreating back to Seaguard with our 1,500 men and the Freys at the twins who have yet to answer any ravens and have not moved their force of 4000 strong," he concluded finishing his report.

The Late Lord Frey lives up though his name, he thought, then spoke, " My force and your force will be the first ones to get into the fight, the reach will be at least a week or 2 behind us, I suggest that my force cross at the Twins instead of meeting Tywin at the Ruby Ford which he will easily be able to defend, Robb can then send a token force to attack Tywin while the main force of cavalry leads a sneak attack on Jamie's forces and then lifts the siege of Riverrun they may have to adapt this plan depening on Lannister force movements by the time they get there, Jason your son can lead Seaguard forces to join up with Robb's at the Twins. The Stormlords can attack Tywin's forces from behind while we distract him with a token force and I suggest the Reach march up the Ocean Road and attack Crakehall, although well defend reach will have superior numbers they will then be in striking distance of Lannisport and Casterly Rock, Redwyne should take the Arbor Fleet and move to attack Lannisport."

Renly looked at Eddard and he could tell that Renly had no experience when it came to battle tactics and all he said was "Excellent Plan, Lord Mallister make the arrangements and send the raven, you will take the royal fleet and meet up with Redwynes fleet and lead the navy attack. Stark send a raven to your son and I will send raven to the Reach accepting their terms and announcing the small council and one to Dorne propping an alliance."

"Your Grace out of Interest who will command the stormlords now you are king and who will take your seat at Storm's End," he asked wondering what the King's plans were.

"You Lord Eddard will lead the Stormlords into battle you will leave to meet the at the Bronzegate as soon as able and with regards to Storm's End and the Stormlands I have a couple of ideas, I will leave a Castellan in charge for now as Blackfish looks after Dragonstone for me but I have thought of legitimizing either Gendry or Edric Storm as long as they give away all claim to the throne or I will keep ti for one of my children or award it to a Lord's second son who distinguishes himself in this battle"

Eddard only nodded and bowed and was about to leave to send Ravens and talk to his daughters when Ser Loras cam running in shouting "My Grace my Grace a reply from your raven to Lord Tywin."

Renly took the letter in his hands opened it and read it and simply laughed.

He recalled the terms Renly had sent to Lord Tywin straight after seizing the Throne, telling him the news of his daughters and grandchildren capture, Renly's rise to the throne and orders to return his army to the Westerlands and then bring himself, his 2 sons, Ser Gregor Clegange and Ser Amory Lorch to the capital to answer for war crimes and give tribute to the Riverlords for the loss of their land, he wondered what Tywin had said to make Renly laugh, he knew Tywin would never surrender unless defeated, he was one of the most feared lords in Westeros but even he must know the odds are against him.

King Renly handed him the piece of paper and simply said "the fool."

He looked down at the parchment and saw only 4 word they read:

"**The Rains of Castermere!"**

* * *

He found his 2 daughters in the tower of the hand Sansa was still annoyed at him for ending his marriage to Joffery even though she had found out he was truly and Arya was practising with Syrio Florel her dancing master.

"Sansa I have some good news you have a new betrothal."

She perked up at that he saw "Who is it, is it Renly will I still be queen?" she asked excitedly.

"No Renly has been bethrothed to Margaery Tyrell, any way that would be a loveless marriage, you have been betrothed to the heir of Highgarden one of the most powerful houses in Westeros, I hear he is a kind and educated but he does have a bad leg but can still walk. You will stay here for a few weeks then when it safer on the road I will personally accompany you to Highgarden or he will come here first."

"Thank you father, I love you, she said getting off the chair and giving him a hug.

Well that went better than he had thought it would but defiantly if Arya's betrothal was accepted she might not take it as well.

**Author's Note**

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story please offer any feedback or suggestions or mistakes I have made also so people know Shireen Baratheon was never born and here are the ages of certain people I have raised a few of them to make it easier for me to write for them although they are younger than their counterpart sin the tv series, I will add more when it is necessary;**

**Renly 21**

**Willas 23**

**Garlan 20**

**Loras 17**

**Margery is 16**

**Robb is 17**

**Sansa 15**

**Arya 12**

**Bran 10**

**Rickon 7**

**I am also looking for a beta reader if anyone knows anyone or is interested pls let me know**


	5. Tywin I

**Tywin's POV**

How did his daughter let it get this bad, his children have made one mistake after each other, first Tyrion was stupid enough to get himself captured by Catelyn Stark of all people, then Jamie had attacked the hand of the king in the street injuring him meaning he couldn't lead the men to capture Ser Gregor Celgane thus destroying his chance to capture Eddard and put a stop to the war quickly and now his daughter whom thought she was so great, smart and wise, who called herself Tywin's true heir had got her self-captured along with her 3 children and now he had 4 kingdoms baring down on his army, it seemed the only person he could fully trust and rely on was his younger brother Ser Kevan he had always been a loyal soldier, commander and advisor he trusted him with his life one of the few men he would.

For now thought he had a war to win, news was that the North Army has just marched from Moat Catlin and was coming down the Kingsroads, there were 2 crossings that the Young Wolf as his soldiers were calling him could use to get over the Green Fork. He could cross at the Twins but he suspected that Frey would not allow it without a high price, so the Wolfs best chance to help the Riverlords would be to cross the Ruby ford which he himself currently held with 25,000 men. The wolf would have to face the Lion on a piece of land where the last time a battle was fought here, a Stag smashed a Dragon but this time the rebellion wouldn't win, he would destroy the starks army put his grandson back on the throne, kill anyone who whispered disgusting lies about his children and make sure his fearsome and good legacy lived on when he was gone.

A Lannister soldier broke his line of thought by coming into his tent, "Lord Tywin, your son Tyrion has just arrived with a rabble of the Vale's mountain clans, and he asks to see you."

"Summon the whole war council. Tell them to be at the tent in an hour bring Tyrion as well."

* * *

Around the table sat Ser Harys Swyft, a thin balding mad, Ser Gregor Clegange known as the mountain that rides, his strength and brutish nature making up for his lack of brains, across from him sat Lord Leo Lefford of the Golden Tooth next around the table came Ser Addam Marbrand a fine commander, rider and fighter, next came Ser Armory Lorch a portly man with a piggy face, he had caused him quite a lot of grief, Twin thought all because the idiot had stabbed Rhaenys Targaryen more than 50 times. To Tywin's direct right sat his trusted brother and to his direct left sat his son Tyrion.

"Lord Tywin our out riders from the south have not returned our last new was that, the Stormlords were amassing at Bronzegate but that was a week ago only a day after you sent that raven to Renly, for all we know they could be nearly on us or heading towards the Westerlands but no news, but the North have had less luck at killing our scouts at the moment they are 20,00 strong and marching down the Kings Road from Moat Catlin, we believe they plan to cross the ruby ford and attack our forces at full strength, news from the reach is they are still gathering at Highgarden at the moment the North are the most immediate threat," Ser Harys reported rather quickly catching everybody up.

"Are you an idiot Ser Harys?" smirked his son Tyrion "They may be the closest to us but from Highgarden they can strike at Crakehall then move up to Lannis port and Redwynes fleet they outnumber our fleet 3-1 that is not including all their other coastal houses with smaller fleet, thye could strike at the heart of Lannisport."

"So what are you suggesting Tyrion, that we retreat back to Casterly Rock and hold ourselves up, we are lions," spat Ser Amory Lorch powerfully.

"No of course not, but I do suggest we start raiseing another force there we only have 40,000 men in the riverlands form what I have been told and am I right in saying father that you told me we could field an army of 70,000 if we needed to." Tyrion asked directly towards him

All he did was nod, giving him permission to continue.

"And Amory, I am a lion, my father and uncle are lions, my brother is lion but you have thelook more of a pig." Retorted Tyrion boldly

At that he watched Ser Amory stand up and draw his sword, "Say that again Imp and I will cut out your tongue."

That is when he broke his silence "Enough they have my daughter and grandchildren," he bellowed angrily, everyone was immediately silenced from the fear and respect they had for the old lion.

Then Lord Lefford spoke up we could try exchanging them my lord, we have many Riverlords and Edmure Tully heir to Riverrun and brother to Catelyn Stark wife of Eddard Stark."

"Do you think me a fool Lefford, I know who they are, and Renly and Mace Tyrell maybe a fool but Eddard certainly isn't, he has honour but and that clouds his judgement but his is not an idiot. He will not give up my daughter and 3 children with potential claim to the throne for a few Riverlords," he breathed angrily.

"We could execute a few," suggested Ser Harys Swyft meekly.

"Excellent suggestion Ser Harys," agreed Tyrion sarcastically "how about we start with you?"

Tywin smirked at that remark

"If you execute Riverlords, they will execute my sweet sister," Tyrion hold them.

"Everyone out," he yelled finally frustrated with the stupid advice from his advisors, " Not you Tyrion, you stay," he said as Tyrion was just about leave.

When everyone had left he got up and poured himself and Tyrion more wine, " You were correct in everything you said we are outnumbered and our homeland is in danger, you will take your hordes of savages plus 1000 men back to Casterly Rock and Lannisport and shore up defences, on your way there leave 500 men at the Golden Tooth to guard the against the North and send more men to Crakehill in case of Reach attack, You and Ser Steffon will raise another army of 15,000 men and Setffon will command it and bring it here if we still stand, if not defend the Westerland and the Lannister name, if Jamie and I both die you will be in charge of the Lannister house."

"Why me, I am wise and smart and have read a lot of books but I have no military prowness wouldn't Ser Kevan be more suited, and anyway 15,000 may not be enough to change the tide or defend the Westerlands" he asked wondering why his father was saving him from this battle, he thought eh would be sent out front commanding the vanguard with his mountain clans.

"Because you are my son and I need Kevan here, you showed in there you have a mind for tactics and the game, we will need that. You are right about the 15,000 men not being enough, how much do you know of the sellsword companies of Essos. Send a Lannister there with orders to buy one or 2 maybe even some unsullied."

"You will fight our enemies with slaves?" asked Tyrion

"I will fight my enemies to the death or victory and I will achieve one of those," he stated.

**Author's note: thank you everyone for following and favouring my story I do appreciate it. A special thanks to ****KnightOfHolyLight for reviewing all my chapter so far, it means a lot.**


	6. Robb I

**Robb Stark's POV**

He had just arrived at the Twins with the bulk of his army; more still were coming down the neck and he had left 500 mostly foot soldiers and archers to hold Moat Catlin.

A raven had arrived for him just as they were leaving Moat Catlin bring new orders from his lord father and King Renly as well as new of betrothals of Sansa and possible betrothals of Arya. He was part annoyed and part grateful for these orders, yes he was still a green boy by battle standards but he had been trained in tactics and sword skills by Ser Rodrik Cassel and his Lord Father. He wanted a chance to prove himself as worthy battle commander as future Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. He had already managed to keep all the Northern together on the march even with some threatening to return home if they were not in front of certain other houses on the March to Moat Catlin

Although he was grateful for the orders as it meant he wouldn't totally be to blame if they were defeated but at least the orders gave him a bit of leeway in how to carry them out, himself and the Northern lords were debating how best to cross the Twins and what forces to take.

They were in the main tent, himself, Lord Greatjon Umber, Theon Greyjoy, Lady Maege Mormont, Lord Galbert Glover, Lord Halys Hornwood, Ser Wylis Manderly, Lord Roose Bolton, Lord Medger Cerwyn, and Lord Rickard Karstark, his mother would be there but she had gone inside the twins to treat with Lord Walder Frey.

"I should lead the vangauard, give me command of the footmen and I smash Tywins host to pieices", boomed GreatJon

As much as he respect Lord Umber Robb knew from his Father although there is no bannerman more loyal then Lord Umber apart from Lord Karstark, he is more brave and bold then he has brains.

"No Lord Umber the host going down the kingsroad will merely be meant to distract the Lannisters while my Lord Father leads the Stormlands forces and attack Tywins force while he is regrouping from our attack, but our main focus will be to liberate Riverrun, our force stand at the moment 5600 Cavalry and 14,000 Infantry is that correct?" he asked Lord Karstark.

"Yes my Lord"

"Thank you Rickard, Okay this is the plan, let me know if anyone has an issue with."

All the commanders were now listening to their Lord's eldest son and heir, "Lord Bolton you will command the host going down the Kingsroad you will take 800 Cavalry, 200 of those will heavy cavalry you will also take 8,000 foot soldiers including archers, and pikeman, I want you to make noise coming down the road and carrying twice as many banners make yourself seem a larger force. Use your own command tactics as you see fit but your job is not to destroy his forces simply hold them and draw them away make his eye be totally focused on you, and retreat when your forces begin to sustain heavy losses." Everyone nodded and urged him to continue, "Lord Umber you will lead the cavalry with myself we will storm ahead towards Rivverun. We have been given intelligence that that Lord Piper is harassing the siege force around Riverrun, and 1 Raven was able to get through their siege, it says the forces have split up into 3 camps to siege it successfully but this also means rivers are blocking each camps access to the other camp to aid them if needed. We will have a small force pose a Lord Pipers raiding party attack a camp and then scatter into the whispering wood, hopefully a small force will pursue them maybe led by the Kingslayer, when they are almost on the Fake raiding party the rest of our cavalry will move in if possible to capture the kingslayer, otherwise kill them. Lord Rickard you will command the remainder of the force, you will meet up with Patrek Mallister force of 1,500 men from Seaguard and follow us to Riverrun as soon as north of the Tumblestone river while I lead a force towards the camp between the Red Fork and the Tumblestone, the other camp will have a choice to cross the river on unsteady rafts to help or retreat."

No one argued they all agreed with the plan saying changes may happen in the heat of battle.

* * *

He waited in his personal tent for his lady mother to return; only Theon was with him they were discussing something they often talked about women. In the letter his father had sent him he said that it was time to start looking for a bride for himself, there were many possibilities even amongst the Northern Lords but his father also advised him to look south forming alliances. He and Theon had already ruled out anyone from Dorne, women were fiery down there, beautiful but had a personality of their own not wanting men to control their lives, he didn't want to be a controlling husband but didn't want a wife who wouldn't listen to him. Among the Northern houses there were there was Alys Karstark, she was a few years younger but beautiful but she was already betrothed to Daryn Hornwood, next came Dacey Mormont who was a few years old then him but still beautiful but Theon rejected that suggestion saying she has a long face and Bear island is already loyal enough without a marriage and being one of the poorer houses there wouldn't be much to gain. Another option was the 2 daughter of Lord Manderly but he was a alrge lord and that could eventually happen to his daughter.

With not much luck next can the Riverlords, the Freys were first one's that Theon mentioned having so many daughters to choose from and it would be a good alliance knowing how untrustworthy Lord Walder could be. Robb agreed with that but wondered how beautiful they were, he had heard most them had inherited the weasely looks of their father or grandfather Walder Frey he wanted a wife he could eventually fall in love with and looks were important to him.

Theon joked about Amerei Frey saying at least she would have expieirnce, Robb knew what he was talking about she was 18 and had earned the name Gatehouse Ami as she would open her portcuttlis for any man her parents having found her when she was younger have sex in the stables with 3 grooms at the same time, news had arrived that her husband had been slain by Ser Gregor Clegange. Then there were the daughters of Lord Bracken, at least 3 of them were appropriate age and 1 of them was said to have a beauty rivalling the princesses of Dorne but she had a nasty temper. Then there was Carellen Smallwood whom was exactly his age and was a beautiful dance rand singer, so she was a possibility. Then Theon had the best idea, what about the Reach alliance down south would be very useful even with Sansa betrothed to Wilas. He and Theon were pouring through books of lineage that they had taken from the master at Moat Catlin and found a few possibility, daughter of Paxter Redwyne, and Talla Tarly.

All this planning was for nothing it turned out when Catelyn came back from the Twins.

"Will they let us pass mother," he asked,

"Yes," she told him gravely not wanting to look at him because of the new she had to tell him.

"Good Theon go tell the commanders to begin to move out, it will take a while to pack up the camp."

As Theon left Robb, he turned back to his mother suddenly realising something that didn't add up.

"You told me Lord Frey was a prickly man and would demand something, didn't he ask for something in return for our crossing?" he checked not sure if he wanted the answer.

"He did, You will take his son Olyvar as your Squire, we will take 2 of his grandsons as wards in Winterfell, 2 of your lords or their sons must marry a Walder's daughters or Granddaughters, Rooose Bolton and one of Karstark'ss sons have already agreed it and finally you will marry one of his daughter's, I thought one would be suited for you Roslin Frey, she is young, sweet and beautiful, I suggest she journeys with us form the Twins if you accept. Walder will also provide us with 4000 men leaving another 400 to guard the Twins."

"Do I have no other choice?"

"Not if you want to cross peacefully and with Walder Frey's soldiers,"

"He is my uncles Liege lord he should have marched when he was called, you go back and tell him to let us pass or whole of the North, Riverlands, Reach and Stormlands will descend upon him after the war!" bellowed Robb annoyed that this lesser Lord than him was pushing him about.

"Robb calm yourself, this is how marriages are made in our world. Say Walder Frey let you pass without taking up his offer of marriage, he will defiantly not give you his swords. You will then have a force behind you that is not allied with you, for all you know he could make a better deal with the Lannisters and attack you from behind without you knowing. You need to do this Robb my son."

"You are right I will do my duty and behave in a honourable fashion. Accept his terms."


	7. Renly I

**Renly's POV**

Being King was not how he thought it would be all these politics and schemes by everyone it was sick and stupid but he had to navigate it or let the Seven Kingdoms be thrown into even more turmoil. His Hand was still Eddard Stark much to his happiness but to Eddard's annoyance.

He had decided that Oberyn would be better off as an advisor on the council as counselled by his friend and guard Ser Loras Tyrell. He relied heavily on Ser Loras and his counsel as his old squire he trusted and cared about him. Loras had pointed out that his father was a proud man who hated Dorne because of the historical skirmishes that have happened between House Dayne and House Oakheart. If Oberyn became Hand Loras assured Renly that Mace would withdraw from the alliance and marriage even if the Queen of Thorns told him to do otherwise. Renly then suggested Lord Tarly but Loras said that would be an even bigger slight at his Lord Father. Name him only Master of Laws and give one is his Bannermen the role of Hand of the King, he would not like that at all. So it came down to the fact that Lord Eddard at the moment was the only viable and best choice for the role and being a tried and tested battle commander made it even better.

More matters were taking up his time he had to leave the battles to his commanders and hope they did it justice; he had still sent a raven to Dorne proposing the marriage between Prince Trystane and Arya Stark and was hoping for a reply soon. Other matters were needed attending, he had to choose what happened to Myrcella and Tommen Waters as they were still potential threats this is reign but Eddard would not let them be killed. Eddard had offered to take Tommen as his Ward in Winterfell and had suggested sending Myrcella to Dragonstone or to Highgarden with Sansa Stark.

Next he still had to choose 4 members of his kingsguard and he was on his way to see a duel between Ser Loras and an applicant now.

He sat on the Iron throne, boy was it an uncomfortable chair but it meant he ruled the seven kingdoms and that was alright by him.

He watched his champion Ser Loras face off against this unknown warrior from a Stormlands house loyal to him. The Warrior was a large imposing brute garbed head to toe in golden armour. Ser Loras swung first trying to swipe at the warriors feet, but it was easily blocked and pushed away, more strokes and blows followed no one gaining the upper hand. Loras had speed but the warrior had strength and it took full advantage of that. The warrior swung from a high using all its strength smashing Loras's block and knocking him off his feet. It swung again this time hitting Loras in his helm with the hilt of its sword shattering his concentration. He tried to regain his feet and positions swing wildly hoping to force the warrior back but was still dizzy from the blow to the helm. After more thrusts, dodges and swings, the warrior had a disgruntled Ser Loras surrender.

He got up off the throne clapping and chuckling "Well done fine warrior, not many people can best Ser Loras. Remove your helm and reveal yourself and ask for a reward I will grant ti if it is within my power."

The whole court watched as the large warrior removed its helm to a large gasp of shock. Stood in front of King Renly was the warrior who had bested the Knight of Flowers and it was a women. She was a very tall, muscular, flat-chested and ungainly, with straw-coloured hair and broad, coarse features that were covered in freckles. Her teeth are prominent and crooked, Her mouth was wide, her lips were swollen, and her nose looked as it had been broken more than once.

She spoke "I am Brienne of Tarth and I ask for a position on your Kingsuard."

**Author's note:**

**Hope everyone is liking my story please review they inspire me and make me want to write, I am still looking for a beta reader. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited my story. Sorry this chapter is short but next chapter will have more action and events in**


	8. Roose I and Tywin II

**Roose Botlton's POV**

His force had marched through the night from the Twins to catch the Tywin's force by surprise and cause some damage. He knew his troops would be tired but he was only going to hold Tywin's attention long enough for Robb Stark to lift the siege on Riverrun. His outriders bring news of Lannister scouts. He knows they must be preparing and know they are coming; surprise wouldn't work now he would need a new plan. As they continued marching he saw in the distance a hill just on the other side of the he decided to march his troops to that hill leaving 2,000 troops behind the hill and taking the rest to the top, he would send his cavalry down first to attack the vanguard and then they would pull always leading the vanguard behind the hill as if they were retreating, while his main force marched half way down the hill drawing in the in the centre force. Well that was theory.

* * *

**Tywin's POV**

His force were just moving to into position in the distance he could hear the drums and just coming over the hill he could see hundreds of banners. His reports form the scouts must be correct it was the whole Stark Host of 20,000 men who had come, bearing down of his army led by the green boy Robb Stark. He had put most of the undisciplined men, sellswords, freeriders and raw recruits although entirely mounted in the vanguard on the left commanded by Ser Gregor Clegane . He hoped that the inexperience of the commander would mean he would over commit there meaning Ser Gregor Cleganes forces will collapse there and the Northmen would plunge into the gap and eager to press the advantage but the Kevans forces of 300 heavy cavalry and the main infantry of 7000 men would wheel to the left and smash Robb's army on the flank, crushing the North in one single deceive victory. That was the plan, and he Lord Tywin Lannister always made sure his plans worked.

* * *

**Roose's POV**

At the top of the hill Roose saw a swathe of soldiers far more than his own host and fresh after a night's sleep not like his but it was time to draw Tywin in. Lord Tywin was en effective commander but Roose was sneaky and probably bot who Tywin thought was commanding the host he would use it to his advantage.

"Lord Hornwood get Harrion Karstark you 2 will command the cavalry you will launch down at their vanguard, we will fire volleys of arrows ahead of you to cause disruption. Do not fully engage attack all your forces make it look like your troops are out of control and they panic and retreat in a disorderly fashion behind the hill we will have a surprise waiting for all the troop that follow them."

He watched the his only cavalry lead a suicide charge, they were galloping fast, screaming waving swords around, at least half of them were freeriders and they normally did this but it was all part of the plan. The 300 smashed into the vanguard and for a moment it looked like their vanguard had buckled then Roose realised, where his cavalry were pretending to be undisciplined, Tywins van actually were hoping that he would over commit and get flanked but luckily his plan muted Tywins.

* * *

**Tywin's POV**

He smirked smugly as Stark's measly cavalry charged at his vanguard, Tywin knowing it would buckle under a charge and flurries of arrows that had been sent down before but then something happened as the starks cavalry smashed through the front line slashing and stabbing at anything in front of them, a few at the back panic and turned around followed by more and more eventually all that had survived the initial blow bolted slowly disorganised, knocking into each other. Then he realised his mistake, as they fled his undisciplined troops followed led by the idiot and savage Clegane.

He turned to his second in command of the reserve "Lorch order the sound of retreat, make the Van to pull back they are falling into a trap." A trumpet rang out but the most of the van were all to pumped up in the heat of battle thinking they had the upper hand and continued to chase the North's men around the hill as the Stark's centre force of infantry, drawing his brother's force of Cavalry out to meet them. They charged at the front line as arrows rained down on the cavalry with the infantry force bringing up the rear as the cavalry charged into the lines of pike and spearman slaughtering the first few lines but eventually breaking through.

* * *

**Roose's POV**

On the far side of the hill outside the view of Tywin Lannister, the Clegane vanguard was getting slaughtered. He had lined 2000 troops behind the hill near the river, 1000 near the river and 1000 at the base of the hill, as Lord Halys led the undisciplined troops into a the slaughter. Pikeman smashed the Lannister cavalry on either side.

Harrion karstark fell of his horse but maged to slash the Lannister bearing down on him in the stomach he turned around to face what could have been a giant: The Mountain. He quickly ducked a strike from Clegange long sword and was about to try and slash back but a pikeman charged up from behind Clegane stabbing his horse making him fall off and hit the ground hard, that was when Harrion sliced the mountains sword arm of through gap in his shoulder arm he then smashed down at his head ,crushing it underneath blow after blow after blow. "The mountain is dead" he cheered victoriously, he looked around, the last of the Lannister vanguard were running away behind chased down and killed then saw a man carrying a body Lord Halys laid dead in his arms

Roose turned back to the main battle his main was getting hammered by the heavy cavalry but they were holding their ground, he ordered the force to fall back to the top of hill to regroup and then signalled the force behind the hill to reform up and charge up the hill taking the Lannister cavalry by surprise as they pressed the attack thinking they had the advantage.

* * *

**Tywin's POV**

How was this happening, his Vanguard had disappeared from view probably destroyed, his brother Kevan had pushed the advantage of his heavy cavalry and large infantry host but the rains of arrows from the top of the hill had severely lessened the force then, when it looked like the cavalry had the advantage another force came from behind charging instead of retreating and smashed into Kevans remaining disarrayed forces as the retreating force turned back and joined in the massacre.

How was this happening he had never been defeated was his old age making him make mistakes, he still had at least another 14-15 thousand men left enough to defeat what was left of this force obviously not the whole Stark army now but enough to hold him for a little while. But what angered at the back of his mind was where were the rest of them where had they crossed and then a rider brought the bad news. "My lord Tywin the Siege on Riverrun has been lifted, we were ambushed. What was left of the force under Ser Forley Prester has retreated east from their camp planning to cross Red Fork and head to the golden tooth with his 3000 men"

"My son?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"I don't know Lord he led a sortie when Lord Piper launched a raid on our camps hoping to catch him in the whispering woods but then we were attacked and we don't know what happened, I'm sorry lord but there's more bad news, The Storm's lord force is marching up King's Road from King's landing they will be here in day or less."

Damm this had all been a distraction that had tricked him.

"Sound the retreat fall back in a fashion. I will not get caught between 2 maybe 3 forces we will move through the Riverlands, Ser Amory you will lead the rear guarding burning and pillaging behind us slowing them down if you can. We will fall back to the Golden Tooth and fend the Westerlands at all cost."

* * *

**Roose's POV**

He thought he would only hold them not force a retreat maybe it had something to do with the Stormlord's army or Robbs attack on Riverrun but anyway eh would claim credit, they had lost good soldiers including Lord Halys Hornwood and Medger Cerwyn and had killed worthy adversaries, Ser Gregor Celegane, and Ser Adam Madbrand aas he had tried to retreat they had also captured Kevan Lannsister the old lion's brother.

"Everyone kill any other Lannister left alive no time for prisoners, we will press forward to Harrenhal where we will rest and hold the line, while the Stormlords catch up."


	9. Robb II

**Robb's POV **

It had been a long ride from the Twin's he had met his future wife Roslin very briefly, she was young and beautiful looking nothing like her lord Father which was good but he wondered could he ever really love her. She was with the foot host led By Rickard Karstark. Theon had been teasing and joking with him the entire ride and he was beginning to get annoyed with it.

Theon was like a brother to him but this was just getting annoying.

"Hey Robb, are you sure you are ready, do you need me to teach you how to use your mighty weapon properly."

"Theon I have been trained by Ser Rodrik my entire life, I have even beaten you at it with ease."

"Whoah Robb what you and Ser Rodrik do in your own time is your business and I am pretty sure you have never beaten me with your cock before unless it was in your dreams," he laughed his head off, alogn with Torrhen Karstark, Dacey Mormont, Smalljon Umber and Daryn Hornwood all members of his personal guard of 30.

Robb just pretened to laugh, but then Theon continued

"Oh Robb, Oh Robb, harder harder, yes just like, right there." Teased Theon imitating a girls voice.

"Theon shut up that's enough now is not the time or the place."

"Come on Robb, mate I am just trying to lighten the mood."

"I am not your mate I am your commanding officer and you are nothing but a hostage to my father and the king, who he kept have the run of Winterfell and cared for too much, you have sworn loyalty to me so I order you to shut the fuck up and move to the back of the column," he shouted furiously at Theon getting pissed off at his lack of respect.

Theon didn't say anything and just turned his horse around and galloped down the column.

Robb looked at Smalljon and instantly knew he had been bit harsh and Robb knew it he would apologise to Theon after the battle

* * *

He was excited and nervous at the same time this was going to be his first real battle, his chance to win glory for his house to show people how good a soldier and commander he had become, but then he thought what if this plan failed he be forever known as the Young wolf who lost the Northern Army. He put that at the back of his mind they were waiting silently most of his cavalry force hiding in the tree line around a forested valley. Hours ago met up with Ser Marq Piper who had been leading raiding parties against the Lannister siege. They had sent another one out carrying Tully covers to try and lead Ser Jamie Lannister's force. The Lannister's had hopefully no idea they were coming as he had sent Theon and Eddard Karstark along with his best outrider's and scouts to shoot down any ravens they saw and kill any Lannister scout's. They were still doing this as Jamie had to be confident enough after winning so many battles to chase after a raiding party with no reports from scouts.

Then it happened he watched Ser Marq Piper's force running through the trees into the valley in the whispering wood forming up at the Northerly point looking like they were going to make their stand. That was when the Maege Mormont sounded the horn meaning the trap had been sprung. He launched his horse straightforward through the trees from the west towards the few hundred Lannister soldiers , followed by his personal guard, and Ster Stevron Frey their cavalry force. He could hear Great Jon's Umbers forces and Theon's outriders riding in from the North and saw from the east that Lord Glover's, Maege Mormonts and Ser Patrek Mallister's cavalry charging in from the eats and circling around to completely surround the Lannisters.

He was hacking and slashing, many Lannisters turned to face him but they all fell to his sword or of his personal guard, but then a knight came charging at him on his horse swinging his Morningstar at his head, he ducked but just in the but it un balanced him making him fall off his horse.

He got up quickly enough to see the knight falling of his horse with an arrow stuck in his neck, he gazed along the fire line to see Theon giving him a nod and reloading his bow.

On his left Dacey Mornmont was hacking through swordsman after swordsman trying to get to him to make sure he was okay, his squire Olyvar Frey jumped of his horse to closer still while defending himself.

Robb continued fighting taking a small cut from a spearmen to his shoulder but grabbed hold of the spear and using all his strength to pull it out of his hand and turned to ti around to thrust straight back into the wielder's stomach, then he heard a scream just to his right and saw his wolf Grey wind tearing a soldier's arm off and throwing it away like a bone and then leaped on to another Lannister's back clawing and biting at his head.

It was all happening so fast and then something happened that made his stomach churn, he saw Kingslayer charging on foot towards him slashing, stabbing thrusting and lacerating any soldiers who tried to get in his way, he must have known his forces were losing and so would try and take out the Commander.

Robb watched in horror preparing to battle the greatest swordsman living as he killed and slaughter many of his personal guard, first Eddard Karstark fell, then his brother Torhhen Karstark fell and Daryn Hornwood got in his way and lasted for a few second but to no prevail. Finally he faced Robb, all his other guard desperately trying to get to him but still fighting for their lives against other surviving Lannnister Soldiers.

Robb knew he couldn't last long against the Kinglsayer as he readied himself in a defensive position, as the Kingslayer swung his sword landing the first almighty blow as Robb blocked it pushing back and turning to try and take out his legs but Jamie blocked it pushing it towards Robb's then pulling back and watching Robb in the stomach with his sword's hilt knocking Robb over and then he stood on his sword hand making him loose grip and drop it. He knew it was over Jamie swung back for the final blow and was just about the thrust when a figure jumped on his back grabbing and tried to stab him in the stomach with an arrow but missed and got his left arm but Jamie simply threw him off and stabbing him in the stomach with no effort at all like the arrow didn't even slow him down but that brought enough time for him to grab a nearby shield and swing it at the Kingslayer's head knocking him out cold.

He looked around seeing most other Lannister soldiers either dead or surrendering throwing down their weapons, he looked around to see the man who had given his life so he could live and was shocked by how he saw, he was still gasping for breath his eyes still open with blood coming up in his mouth.

It was Theon!

Theon who had been like an older brother and best mate to him all his life someone he felt he could always rely on and trust. Theon whom only hours ago he had called him nothing but a hostage against his father and he had never had chance to say sorry as Theon had immediately left with the outriders as one of the best bowmen they had. Now he lay dying trying to hold onto every second he had left. Robb ran to him dropping the shield and grabbing Theons hand and using his other hand to stop the blood flow, all the while shouting for a medic.

Theon looked up with his eyes staring at Robb

"Theon you shouldn't have done that, you owed me nothing," cried Robb breaking down.

"I owed you everything." He spluttered through the coughing and the blood, "You treated me as a brother."

"Theon I didn't mean anything I said on the march I lost my temper. You are my best friend and older brother and always will be," he said tears rolling down his face distraught.

"Thank you," he gasped,

Then Robb had an idea to honour is dying comrade, "Quickly bring a knight, Theon must be knighted for his bravery and selflessness."

Ser Stevron Frey quickly came forward and performed a knighting ceremony placing the sword on Theon's right shoulder saying "Theon Greyjoy, In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave."  
The sword moved from right shoulder to left.

"In the name of the Father I charge you to be just."

Ser Stevron moved the sword back to Theon's right shoulder.

"In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent."  
Then back to the left.

"In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women. Rise Ser Theon Greyjoy , knight of the Whispering Wood"

Theon smiled weakly his eyes starting to shut as Robb gently helped him sit up

Theon grinned for the last time saying a final thank you then closing his eyes and falling back onto his lap.

He then let out a large wail as his best friend went to the Drowned gods.

All the men around them raised their weapons and said as one "To Ser Theon Greyjoy, Knight fo the Whispering Wood."

He looked around at all his commanders and personal guard paying their final respect to the man to saved their Lord's son and heir and their commander in battle. Even Patrek Mallister raised his sword, which meant a lot to Robb know the hatred Mallisters had for the Ironborn.

Then he grew angry, angry at the Lannisters angry at the person responsible for this. He got up grabbing his sword, running over to where Jamie lay bit dazed but none the less conscious, he was under heavy guard and tied up.

"You Kingslayer you did this and you shall die by my blade," he announced raising his sword for an almighty swing, just as he was about bring it down Great Jon grabbed his arms and pulled him away,

"Have sense boy, we need him as a captive, I want to kill him as much as you do but if he dies now, all the Riverlords captured will die also, keep him alive," the huge man advised.

"You are right; take him away onwards to Riverrun." Robb ordered having not time to grieve he put on a brave face.

* * *

They had defeated the siege at Riverrun killing many prominent Lannisters and loylaists including Tytos Brax and Ados Brax and captured Wilem Lannister, Gawen Westerling, Quenten Banefort and last but not least Ser Jamie Lannister, Tywin's Lannister's son. With both him and Cersei captured they could maybe force Tywin to surrender. But Robb didn't care about that now. He sat in his quarters at Riverrun hands on his head still not believing that Theon had died. He knew people died during wars but never did the think that it would happen to anyone he was close to. He hadn't had time to grieve after the Battle of the Whispering Woods as he had to lead the attack on the camps at Riverrun, and now when he thought he had time, news broke that Tywin's forces had been pushed back by Roose Bolton and were attempting to make it back to the Westerlands via the Golden Tooth closely followed by his Lord's fathers forces of the Stormlord. Roose had reported that they were taking Harrenhal and resting there for a night before joining Eddard's force of 20,000 strong. The other 20,000 of the Stormlord banner men had been split up 5,000 to defend the capital and the other 15,000 had been sent to take and hold Deep Den to choke the Westerlands at all points as the Tyrells sieged their ports and marched to attack Crakehall from the South.

He still needed time and had ordered Rickard, Great Jon and Ser Edmure to take command of the Riverrland forces and his Northern while he recovered from shock. His mother had tried to comfort him but he had shaken her off. As he lay down shaking on his bed someone came in without knocking and he assumed it was his mother so didn't say anything or look up but as she came close he could tell it from the light steps it wasn't. He looked up to see his future wife Roslin Frey standing there and all at once everything came out, he burst into tears unable to control himself and let Roslin put her arms around him as he leant on her shoulders being comforted by his warmth and they stayed like that for hours.


	10. Oberyn I

**Oberyn's POV**

He walked in to his brother's chambers in their private residences of the Water Gardens to the west of Sunspear.

"You know why I have come here brother, the letter we have received," he stated greedily as this is the chance he had been waiting for a chance to revenge his dear sister Elia and her children murdered so young and brutally.

"My answer is no, you know our plan we must be patient, let the Starks and Baratheon's kill the Lannister's, we have other plans that we must wait for or they will not come to fruit," replied Doran leaning back in his wheel chair looking out from the window to see children playing in the calm ocean.

"I will go to King's landing and plot my revenge and justice for their deaths brother, King Renly said he would make sure justice was served."

"If you recall it was his brother who brought down the Targeryean dynasty causing the death of our family, and Eddard whom supported him" replied Doran.

"You and I both know brother that he had nothing to do with that and Eddard condemned it, I will bring the people who di, to justice," he promised sincerely "I go to Kings Landing."

"If you go to King's Landing and be an advisor they might begin to suspect. When the true King returns, we will have our vengeance."

"The true king is dead brother murder by his Dothraki friends for drawing a sword in Vaes Dorthrak the full, the Targeryean Girl due to remain the wife and the slut of a Dothraki Horselord to afraid to march west because they were afraid of the great sea. There is a war going on now here brother and we have been offered a chance e to shape the 7 kingdoms in our way, with my as Advisor to the king I could have a powerful voice on the small council working my ways and thoughts into the others heads. We will also have a hostage and a potential ally in Arya Stark, I have heard she is as wild as her aunt and adore Dornish culture and legends she would fit in well here."

"The betrothal is a good idea and fine you can go to King's Landing but be careful what you say, seek vengeance for our sister, take Prince Tyrstane with you along with your Sand Snakes, send them back here with Arya Stark in a few months," ordered Doran cautiously.

"I will along with the heads of Ser Gregor Celgange, Ser Amory Lorch and Tywin Lannister plus anyone else who had anything to do with our sisters and niece and nephews death," he walked out finally getting his way, war with the Lannisters they were outnumbered they had no chance and he would personally kill Tywin Lannister he would make sure of it. He would put that in the terms of his acceptance to King Renly.

He was back at Sunspear where his daughter's the Sandsaneks as they were called waited for him. They were fierce, sly and cunning, the only one not in Dorne was Sarella who was currently in Oldtown he believed. The older ones especially would help him bring justice to his sisters killers.

"Obara" he greeted her and the rest with a kiss on each cheek, "We go north, some of us to Kings Landing and some of us to justice. Now to my younger ones Kings Landing is like a place you have never been before not like here in Dorne, where little girls are safe from murder. In King's Landing it is all a game, a game of death and life and we must play that game in order to survive."

"Obara and Nymeria you will journey will 1000 horsemen on Sand steeds along to meet up with Eddard Stark's Army and find Ser Amory Lorch and Ser Gregor Celgane." He then looked at his third eldest "You will be my eyes and ears in king's landing." He knew of Tyene's treacherous and deceitful nature, on the top she looked sweet, beautiful and pure but underneath she was just like her father, the perfect one to pry men of their secrets and if necessary bind their tongue with a little turned to his daughters by Ellaria Sand

"Elia and the Obella befriend the Stark girls they could become valuable allies during this war, your cousin Prince Trystanne will be betrothed to Arya. And finally to my youngest you are 2 young for the game," he said sadly to Dorea and Loreza you will stay here with your mother, stay safe and train. I love you all," he said softly kissing his daughters as he left and not to his surprise someone else was waiting for him.

"Hello my dear niece what words do you wish to have with me."

"Uncle Oberyn you know my father's thought better than I do."

"I wouldn't say that but I am his trusted brother and confidant, what bothers you."

"Why at 23 am I still unmarried, does he intend for Quentyn to be heir and deny me of my birth right," she demanded swinging her hair around seductively at some passing guards as they walked through Sunspear, "You stopped my possible betrothal to Wilas Tyrell which would have ended a hatred between our people, then when an opportunity come he simply passes it by, why was abetrothal not offered between me and Robb Stark, I hear he is handsome with dark black hair. I could have moulded him to our doing with my persuasive nature" she smiled

"Your father had plans for you, which have not borne fruit but rest assured he does love you, and will inform you of his plans when the time is right," with that answer he watched her storm away proudly.

He pushed her to the back of his mind as the more pressing concern of revenge and justices came back.

**Author's Note**

**Thank you to all the reviewers, followers and people to favourite. Hope everyone is enjoying ti, if oyu have any ideas please send me a pm. Hopefully I got the character's personalities right in this chapter the Martell are not my strongest one.**


	11. Cersei

**Cersei's POV**

How had it come to this she was Queen, she was the daughter to the great and feared Tywin Lannister and now she was locked in black cell stripped of all powers. Now to add to that torment she was on all fours being taken from behind by a guard, a nobody, just so she can get some food from them and see Joffery in the cell next to hers.

She was use to have long beautiful dresses but not all she had to protect her modesty was a thin linen sheet and worn like a tunic on her and came down to just above her knees, her arms and legs were bare.

It had been about a month since they had been thrown in cells, she had not seen her youngest children since that day, Joffery had been next to her cell since day one. For the first few days he had yelled in anger non-stop ordering them to release him as he was their king, screaming that he would have their heads for this. Then he just started crying and that was when Cersei had pleaded to be allowed to see her son but they had refused. She knew they could if they wanted to but why should they she had nothing to offer them, except one thing and that was why she opened her legs to them, to keep her son and herself from hunger and allow her to see him.

After a couple of weeks and a lot of bruises later she had been allowed to wash and see Joffery, who had been shaking nervously in the corner of the cell muttering to himself saying "I'm king they should let me go, why aren't the letting me go, I'm king." She had hugged him and held him close telling him everything was going to be okay then she was dragged away back to her cell.

As the guard finished with her he spoke.

"Your requests been granted, King Renly is on his way down. Get cleaned up."

* * *

She was brought out of the black cells for the first time in a month she could see real sunlight which hurt her eyes at first. She was brought to a small room somewhere in the keep, where stood a single chair and table.

The 2 guards flanked her as they force her on to her knees on the cold hard floor and they waited for what seemed like hours but must have been only about 20 minutes.

He walked in all trounced up in his green robes and waistcoat with a thin precious crown on his head looking so pleased and proud of himself.

"You requested an audience with me, I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner," he said smiling.

She hated that smug look on his face, she had been asking for weeks now but she knew to well the guards hadn't delivered her message till recently, maybe he knew that but as it was in this world if you had the power, you could do whatever you wanted as long as you could claim that you were oblivious to all that was going on underneath you. He probably knew about the guards but that was life is she told another lord what was going on, Renly would simply say he had no idea and would sort it and since he was the king he could get away with it.

"I am Queen, you should address me as such," she yelled angrily knowing it was fruitless but she wanted to show her defiance and that she was not yet broken.

"You are nothing but a whore who betrayed my late brother's trust and laid with your brother."

"Then what are you and Loras," she jested and she knew that point hit home.

"Well if you only came to insult me I can see we are done. Guards take her away."

She knew she had lost but she had more to discuss.

"My Lord please, "she begged, she looked up at him waiting for him to speak but he just stood there. She knew what he was waiting for, to show he had beaten and broken her it just took every muscle to spit those words off her tongue, "Your Grace," she conceded.

"Good you finally know how to address your betters, now what did you want to request from me," he queried.

"What is going to happen to me and Joffery?" she asked still kneeling on the floor dreading and already knowing the answer, while he sat in the chair looking all relaxed and smug.

"You will remain in the black cells until this war with your House is over, then you and Joffery will be put on trial and if found guilty will be executed along with anyone else we deem to have been involved in your plans."

"Charged with what?"

"You will be charged treason, conspiring to, and succeeding in killing the late king. Also the High septon wishes to charge you with Incest and adultery in your marriage to Robert. Joffery will also be tried with treason and trying to claim the throne for himself, when he has no right to it."

"I did not kill my husband, that was a boar," she tried hoping they had not found out.

Renly just laughed, "It's no use Cersei, Lancel already confessed, as soon as we through him into the Black cells he confessed, and he doesn't have a backbone that one. He told us how you seduced him and took him into your bed and gave him fortified strongwine that he was not use to on the hunt causing him to get injured by a boar.

Damm Lancel he would pay if she ever got out of this. "What about Myrcella and Tommen?"

"They won't be harmed as long as I am king I can tell you that, Tommen is going to be sent as a ward to Winterfell and when he is older I may make him take the Black or train to be a Maester and Myrcella will stay in King's Landing and be a maid to my future Wife Margaery Tyrell."

At that she was taken back to her where she would wait until her trial.

Was this the god's punishment for her and Jamie's love was this what they had caused, she should have taken Lord Stark's advice and fled to Essos but she had thought herself to cunning and sly to be beaten by that fool, oh how she was wrong.

**Author's Note**

**Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing my story they inspire me, I have been editing my previous chapters trying to find spelling and grammar mistakes but I am still looking for a beta reader. Also I have added a small extra paragraph to the chapter Robb II**


	12. Tyrion I

**Tyrion's POV**

Things were not going well for them, he had to admit, his brother, sister, his niece and nephew, his cousin Lancel, Uncle Ser Kevan Lannister and Gawen Westerling, Quenten Banefort , all captured. Ser Gregor Clegenage, Ser Adamm Marbrand, Lord Andros Brax and Ser Tytos Brax had all been killed his Father their great commander and so called saviour apparently had 14,000 men left with another 3000 at the Golden Tooth when they had retreated from Riverrun.

His Father's forces were currently garrisoned at Acorn Hall slowly moving across the Riverrlands trying to make back to the Golden Tooth before Eddard's forces catch him from behind and Robb's moved to cut him off from the front.

At least he was safe in Casterly Rock which had never fallen in a siege before, he was doing his best to prepare for attacks on all sides to keep him and Shae safe but he didn't know what else to do.

Ser Steffon Lannister had managed to recruit 15,000 men and they were camped 3 days march from Lannisport near Oxcross where they were being trained but they wouldn't be ready for a few weeks months maybe, in the meantime 70,000 Reachmen march on Crakehall, from the south led by Lord Randyll Tarly and Ser Garlan Tyrell, another 15,000 bear down on Deep den from the East led by Lord Bryce Caron and finally Golden Tooth was bound to be attacked before long by Stark or Riverland forces.

There were 3,500 men plus the regular garrison stationed at the Golden Tooth which should be enough if it was attacked, the most that would be sieging it would be 20,000, and they could easily hold them of in the narrow mountain pass. Deep Den was held by a garrison of 300 but he hoped they could last out until help arrived, what worried him was the Lannister Fleet being outnumber 3-1 by the Arbor fleet plus the other Reach houses ships. He had thought about the Greyjoys for help but after little rebellion which the Lannisters hep put down, they were just as likely to attack them while they were weak. At least Lannisport had the renowned City watch which is meant to be the extremely well-trained, and constitutes the most disciplined feudal foot levy in all of Westeros. He had put Bronn his trusty sellsword in charge of them to plan the defence and possibly retreat of Lannisport in case of an attack by sea. Next Crakehall was the problem, which had a garrison of 170 left and he ahd sent an additional 500 men to them but that wouldn't hold off 70,000 men. He had also sent his Vale Mountain clans to the wood near Crakehall led by Shagga to raid and plunder the supply and scout lines hoping to hold them of long enough for help to arrive

He had already sent Ser Emmon Frey who was married to his Aunt to Bravos, on a merchant ship to Essos to see if they could hire some sellsword companies or pirate ships, he had heard Lord Salladhor Saan would be a good choice or maybe the Golden Company they might be willing help the Lannisters reclaim the throne or at least the second sons.

Why him he wondered as he lay in bed with Shae they had just had a pleasant time together and Tyrion was lying on Shae kissing her gently on lips. Why me he thought he was happy finally at last and now his father had finally decided to trust him with responsibility, or was it because he had no other choice as everyone else was needed on the battle field. He had wanted responsibility all his life he read every book he could find gaining knowledge and developing his mind so he would be ready and now when it was finally thrust upon him he had basically no chance of winning.

Maybe that was why his Lord Father had given him command and promised him the seat of Casterly Rock if his father and Jamie fell in battle so if the Lannisters lost the war, history would remember that Tyrion not Tywin had been in charge of forces when they fell preserving Tywins name but damming his dwarfs son name as the one who let the greatest house fall to ruin.

"Whats wrong my Lion," asked Shae staring directly into his eyes.

"I'm worried about you, me it would take a miracle to win this war, if they take Casterly Rock they will sack it, promise me Shae you will kill yourself before you let them take you."

"Oh you do care about me, don't worry they won't hurt," she said seductively rolling out from under him and moving her hips gently on top of him.

"You can't fuck you way out of everything my dear," he sighed as she continued to pleasure him.

"I did for you, well what if we go run away we can go to Essos, you have wealth take us away where no one will find us."

"What will I do there I can't be a sellsword the best I could do this maybe become a banker I've always been good with money, but Shae this is my home."

"My home is wherever you are my lion."

At that he started to consider the idea.

* * *

"My Lord, our outlying ships report the Tyrell fleet has reached Highgarden and is resting there, they will be here inside the week," reported Ser Damion Lannister, as he walked slowly down the hall where Tyrion was waiting for him.

"Thank you Ser, now bets be on your way I have some important business to attend to. He was heading into Lannisport to meet with all the Blacksmith there, he needed a chain, not a Maester's Chain but a very large massive chain.


	13. Renly II

**Renly II**

The talk with Cersei had gone well, yesterday, she was defeated and she knew it but it was satisfying to see, such a proud women to be stripped of her fine cloths and beaten by guards was so humiliating for her that she was having a hard time admitting it to herself.

He pushed that to the back of his mind he was meeting with Lord Commander Barristan Selmy and his lover which nobody could know: Loras Tyrell. He being his kingsguard was the perfect cover they could spend knights together with no one knowing as Loras was guarding him. It would be harder when he married his sister but it would be worth it.

Loras's sister had arrived a week ago and her escort led my Ser Garlan had not stayed long as he left to go lead the Tyrell forces, she was beautiful enough, king and sweet but also he could manipulative and sly. She would make the perfect Queen but all she was to him was an alliance, someone who would give him and heir and possibly a friend.

They were going to decide the remaining Kingsguard and he wanted both their inputs as he and Ser Barristan wanted to bring the guard back to its former glory with honourable and true knights who were known for their legendary and valour throughout the seven kingdoms. Not filled with Lannister lackeys like the previous one.

"I Want Ser Balon Swann," demanded Ser Barristan "He is young, a second son so not waiting to inherit land, courteous, brave and a skilled fighter."

"I agree, he is from one of my loyal Bannermen as well so yes I will raise him to the Whitecloak."

"What about Ser Robar Royce from the Vale e came to the capital for the Hands tourney and is still here working with the Gold Cloaks to prepare the city defences in case of attack," suggested Ser Loras.

"That is an interesting choice, I was thinking Ser Gerold Dayne, he is a skilled swordsman apparently myth has that he could have rivalled his cousin rival Arthur Dayne."

"That may be true my grace but he is known as Darkstar down in Dorne, they say he has a cruel mouth and a crueller tongue, I am sorry my Grace but I will not have a man like that on my Kingsguard."

"I agree with Ser Barristan, he is also from Dorne, I do not trust them." Stated Loras siding with his commander.

"Ser Loras you are Kingsguard now you do not ge tinvovled in regional disputes it is our job not to judge," ordered Barristan

"Yes lord Commander."

"Okay Ser Robar Royce is in, as well as Ser Garth "Greysteel" Hightower, we will have another ledgendary Hightower in the Kingsguard like the White Bull."

"Yes I agree with that Your Grace, but I want a knight on the kingsguard who is already legendary and a proven battle commander, I want the Blackfish."

"He is castellan on Dragonstone but I can easily find someonelse maybe Ser Davos Seaworth, Stannis's old right hand man, yes he can take over as Castellan of Dragonstone and Blackfish will join the Kingsguard, he never wanted to marry anyway."

"Then we have our Kingsguard, Lord Commander send the Ravens, and if you would like to accompany me, we have a small council meeting today." Everyone was finally here except his Hand, Lord Jason Mallister who was leading the Royal fleet into battle and Master of Whisperers but Ser Barristan would fill in for that position as well as Lord Commander.

* * *

As he walked into the council chamber behind the Throne Room flanked By Ser Barristan, the council stood up apart from Prince Oberyn who was longing on his chair with his feet up on the table. He was about to say something about his insolence and lack of respect but one look from Ser Barristan shaking his head slightly, told him not to. It was too early to cause strife and hatred on the council, even with alliance of marriages they were still unsteady as a new ruling body. He went to the headof the table and sat down.

"The first small council is called to order, Ser Barristan what is the first order of business?"

Everyone looked the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard waiting for him to speak, Prince Oberyn still looking as uninterested as ever.

"Your grace, Lord Randyll Tarly sent a raven saying there army has reached Crakehall and is beginning a siege of it, when Ser Garlan arrives they are going to try and an dinfiltrate and capture it, at the moment though there supply lines and camps are being raided by some tribesman from the vale in wood down there."

"What are the Tribesman from the Vale doing so far self?" Matthis rowan asked mystified.

"A letter from Roose Bolton reports that his scouts had seen a large host of them march from the Vale led by Tyrion Lannister, they had expected to see them at the Battle of the Green Fork but they were nowhere in sight, Tyrion must ordered them there," replied Barristan

"Another message from Robb arrived today he is planning to lead an attack on the Golden Tooth with 7,000 cavalry and 7,000 footmen, while Ser Edmure has a force of 11,000 what they canget from the Riverlords force and is planning to hold choke points at the ford preventing Tywin's Crossing or holding him long enough while Eddards 26,000 strong army made up of stormlords and Roose Boltons army plus a small force led by Obara Sand catchs up and attacks him from behind."

"Yes the rear is always the best place to attack, isn't ti so your Grace," sniped Oberyn

Renly largely ignored that comment and urged Ser Barristan to continue, "Lord Jason Mallister's Royal fleet had met with the Reach's fleet and are waiting by the Shield islands for one of our forces to break through into the Westerlands and then will blockade Lannisport Harbour."

"Okay enough of the battles and troop movements we must decide what we will do to end this war. Any suggestions?" Renly asked not having much expedience in this himself

Mace Tyrell had remained silent and sullen until this point and continued to, Prince Oberyn as usual spoke first, "We kill all the Lannisters and then install someone as Warden fo the West who is loyal to you your grace!"

"You wish to do what Robert did to the Targeryeans and what the Lannisters did to the Tarbecks and the Reynes?" asked Ser Barristan agahsted.

"Yes they deserve it, it would be justice for the realm."

"Justice for your sister and her children you mean," corrected Matthis Rowan knowingly.

"Prince Oberyn not all of the Lannister were responsible, Ser Gregor Clegange has already been killed, and I have already promised you we will do all we can to capture Ser Amory Lorch and Lord Tywin Lannister alive if possible so you can have justice but I won't have my first major act as king be a horrific genocide of murdering children and ladies like you suggested, I want to be loved as well as feared and respected, and anyway Casterly Rock is an impregnable fortress, and has not been captured or stormed in centuries perhaps ever."

Prince Oberyn looked satisfied with that, and stayed quiet for the moment.

"Your grace I have suggestion, if you want to be loved as well as respected, show a degree of mercy, Tywin, Jamie, Cersei,, Joffery and perhaps Tyrion must all be put on trial and if found guilty executed but the Westerlands have been ruled by the Lannisters since before Aegon's Landing. Tywin's brother Kevan has been captured I suggest to order all Prisoners brought here for trial when it is safe to do so but Ser Kevan was only following his brothers orders his loyalty is admirable, I suggest we form a term fo suurenders which will allow Ser Kevan to be granted lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, thus remaining power within that region. We can of demand reparations and weaken their power in other ways taking some land and gold," suggested the Lord Commander.

"Lord Tyrell do you have any comments," Renly asked.

"Er No, Your grace I agree with whatever you think is best, but if land is being taken from the Westerlands, I want the reach to get some of it."

"I will take your demands into account and your suggestion Lord Commander is most interesting."

"Are there any more matter that we need to address?" King Renly questioned looking around.

"Yes your grace a couple of things concern me, firstly with the gallant death of Theon Greyjoy, Balon Greyjoy has no reason not to attack or declare his independence again, with all our armies bust he could attack anywhere on the west coast we need to be alert in case of raiding parties, they may even retaliate against the Starks for the loss of his final son," summarised Matthis Rowan, he had always been good at thinking ahead Renly thought he was certainly a good addition to his small council as Master of Coin.

"Also Lord Mace mentioned to me today that Cersei is requesting or should I say demanding another audience with you, your Grace, concerning Joffery, apparently he's is in bad shape always muttering to himself or crying, shaking and is now clawing at wall completely destroying his hands and fingernails, she begs that you release him from the cells and confine him to a quarters somewhere, she will do anything she say," announced Lord Matthis.

"Lord Mace why was this not brought to my attention earlier," he asked turning to Lord Tyrell sat on his left.

"Err well your grace, I didn't think it was err, necessary, I mean I didn't want to burden you, she saw you yesterday, I thought ummm she should wait," he spluttered nervously, not quite knowing what to say.

"Lord Mace I decide what is necessary, do not fail to bring to me information like this again as Master of Law it is your responsibility, do you understand?"

"Yes your Grace sorry your Grace, it won't happen again your Grace"

"Good council dismissed, Ser Barristan with me," they strode out the hall and he headed towards the black cells.

* * *

He first went to see if what was said about Joffery was true, as they reached the door, he could hear sobbing and gargled words coming through the door, as the guards opened the door, he was shocked at what he saw. Joffery was curled up in a corner still in his princely clothes now all filthy and foul. His eyes were blood shot, his ruffled and his arms and shoulder all scratched up by him, you could see dried blood around his hands mixed with dirt.

"Joffery, can you hear me," he shouted over Joffery's screaming and muttering.

He started shaking uncontrolably moving his head side to side, "No don't hurt me, I am king, kings don't get punished, you'll be punished. No NO ** NOOOOO! **Leave me alone, I order you I am king," he whimpered, moving closer to the wall.

"Joffery no one is going to hurt you,"

"No, No, I am king, I don't get punished, I ordered someone to murder Brandon Stark, no punishment, why am I being punished now, No release me."

"Joffery, listen to me, wait what did you say, Brandon Stark, Eddard's son., What did you do?" he asked, look at Ser Barristan making sure he heard it too and he wasn't going mad. The Lord Commander nodded, assuring him that he heard it too.

"NO, no punishment, Brandon Stark didn't die, assassin with balde I gave him failed, but still no punishment, why am in in cell now, I ddin't do anything. Release me, RELEASE ME, **RELEASE ME**,"Joffery shrieked.

"Ser Barristan, order 2 other Kingsgaurd plus more guards to go arrest Pyter Baelish," he ordered.

"On what charges, Your grace," he queried.

"For starting this bloody war, he lied to the Hand of the King, which meant he lied to me."

He left the cell and went into Cersei's.

"Wow what an honour, the king has come to my chambers, what's the special occasion," sneered Cersei sarcastically.

"Cersei, don't take that tone with me. I came here because of Joffery and to offer you a deal to save his sanity."

"Not his life?" she begged.

"His life was forfeit the moment you said he had a claim to the throne."

"Fine what is the deal, it doesn't sound like much, "

"It is more than you deserve, you and Joffery will sign this document," he said handing it to her, "Admitting to all you have done and surrendering your right to the throne and yours and his heirs. You will also sign and endorse a surrender document to the leader of the Lannister's army, agreeing to the reparations they must pay for this war."

"And what will I get in return," she asked meekly but looking crushed.

"You will stay in this cell, but Joffery will be granted confinement to quarters in the keep."

"I want to be able to see my children,"

"Okay 1 visit every 2 days, if and when both you and Joffery sign these documents, I will remove Joffery now to show my good faith but he will be back in a black cell if this document isn't signed soon."

He turned leaving Cersei still sitting in her own filth but clutching a glimmer of hope.

* * *

A few hours later he was walking through the Red keep with Brienne of Tatth following closely behind him as his guard, when someone approached from behind, "Your grace may I speak to you."

He turned to see Margaery, his betrothed standing there, in a slimming green dress showing off her shoulders and cutting down quite low.

"Yes my love, Brienne leave us."

"I don't think that is wise your grace," she said cautiously

"Fine just take a few steps back," he hadn't spoken much to Margaery since she had arrived, preferring the company of the other kind, but he knew he had to keep up the appearance, and he didn't want to be cruel to Margaery, he did care about her but like a sister, she was still a girl to him only 16 and probably a maid., he sort of felt sorry for her having to marry him but they were both just players in the game of thrones.

He took her hand and led her through the keep.

"So how are you finding the capital my lady," he asked cheerily.

"Different, your Grace, from Highgarden I mean. This place is huge and the stench, you can smell it from everywhere and the people half of them live in squalor, or shanty towns outside the walls, I have never seen a place like it before."

"You can call me Renly, we will be married soon. Yes I have never been to Highgarden but I hear it is beautiful but here there is a different beauty."

"What is that, Renly," she askedsmiling lightly.

"You, my lady," he grinned

"Thank you," she blushed.

**Author's Note**

**Hope everyone is liking the story and where it is going, hopefully there aren't many typos, I am still looking for a beta reader, I have sent pms out but no reply. Please review, they inspire me and make me want to write. Thank you to everyone who is following or has favourited my story, I really do appreciate it. If anyone has any suggestions I do appreciate and take them seriously.**


	14. Arya I

**Arya I**

She couldn't believe her dad had agreed to a betrothal for her, she didn't want to get married, even if it was to a Prince of Dorne. She was busy in the Tower of the Hand, practising her water dancing.

Twirling, swinging the sword and thrusting, standing on one leg and taking a stance, when 2 voices broke her concentration and she fell as she tried to hop to her other leg.

She looked behind her to see 2 girls poking their heads out from behind the archway, one must have been about her age and the other one a couple of years younger than her.

"Who are you, what you doing in here?" demanded Arya annoyed and slightly embarrassed, at having tripped up.

"I'm Elia Sand," said the older one.

"And I'm Obella Sand," piped in the younger one.

"We are Prince Oberyn's daughters and we go where we want. What were you doing, that's not how I thought a lady should act."

"Don't you dare call me a lady, I am not a lady," she yelled "If you call me a Lady again I will stick you with the pointy end." She walked up to them and stuck needle in their face.

"Ooh a female north of Dorne with a backbone and fire in her heart. Prince Trystane is a lucky man," Elia smirked.

"Trystane is not marrying me, I won't have a man turn me into a lady," she ordered.

"I had heard that you loved and admired Dornish culture, Dornishmen want strong willed women, he will be happy with you, com with us, and we are going exploring," Elia told her.

She suddenly remembered what she had been taught by her speta, maybe this was the better way, she knew her father would make her marry eventually at least it was to a Dornishman, and a prince at that.

**Authors' note**

**Just a small chapter wanted to a do small bit on arya but couldn't think of much more to write for her, next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	15. Robb III

**Robb's POV**

He was taking his force south to take the Golden Tooth and wipe through the westerlands, with a ofhost 14,00, half cavalry and half infrantry. He had left Edmure in charge of holding back the lnnaister forces with 11,000 men of the Riverlands, including Frey's, Mallister's, Pipers, and Blackwood men.

As they neared the mountains, he was at the front of the march with Lord Rickard and Lord Jon Umber and could just see the top of the Keep of the Golden Tooth. They had been discussing how to take the castle as quickly as possible so the cavalry could attack Ser Steffon Lannister's forces unaware when his direwolf Grey Wind ran off to side through a gap at the side of the pass.

"Grey Wind," he called, turning his horse to trot after him through the narrow passage in the rock. As he passed through, he saw a narrow trail leading west that bypassed The Tooth, clinging to the mountains edges with a long drop down,

"Lord Karstark, Lord Umber, I think we have found a solution."

* * *

He was now leading the way down this old barely used goat trail, followed by his cavalry forces, and Rickard Karstark leading 1000 infantry to scales the Golden Tooth's walls from behind, while Lord Glover kept their focus firmly on the North East with a force of 6000 and a few catapults. Scout reports that the castles garrison was currently about 4000, in which case the Lannisters might be stupid enough to meet them in open battle in which case Rickard's forces would have no trouble to scaling the walls and taking control.

As his cavalry raced down the path, his personal guard always close behind him, he wished he had won the argument , he had had with his commanders and mother at Riverrun, but unfortunately and as usual they were right. He had tried to order them to take away his personal guard as he had said he didn't want to tie up soldiers where they were needed elsewhere, but they all knew the real reason. He felt responsible for Theon's death and Rickard's sons and all the others who had died defending HIM from the kingslayer. Jon Umber had immediately boomed no, saying about him being their Liege Lord's son and heir and everyone in this army would give their lives for his as they all loved him. His mother begged him to reconsider saying she didn't want to lose a son but ti was Rickard's response that had made him realise that he had to reconsider. Rickard had simply said "And what would my boys and Theon have died for if you go down in the next battle with no protection. How would that be honouring my sons sacrifice, I ask you."

He had simply looked at away at that point as tears had started rolling down his face knowing Lord Karstark was correct.

His mother had now left Riverrun with Ser Rodrik Cassel and 500 men to head back to Winterfell and reinforce the North in case of Ironborn attacks now that Theon was dead.

* * *

His scouts had reported that the Lannister army was near Oxcross and outnumbered them nearly 2 to 1 but they were untrained and thought themselves safe in westerlands and had hardly posted any sentries. His forces were waiting hidden from view in the dark night, as a few men crept into the camp to release the lines of horses they had in their camps to cause chaos then they would charge through completely unexpected and smash the host. When his men returned, Grey wind was et loose and they charged.

As their cavalry line approached the camp at full speed, Lannister horses were trampling tents, knocking over lamps setting fire the camp. His men were slashing thing that moved. He saw men being run down by horses, barely any resistance was being offered as the untrained and surprised army was routed as they tried to escape and regroup the oncoming line of slaughter. On his left he saw Great Jon thrust his sword through a commander's heart as he tried running for a horse. He himself was charging down the lines of tent virtually unopposed except for the occasionally loan knight or man at arms hoping to be able to stop the line of invincible North men destroying their army thought safe in their homeland. Oh how wrong they

The battle or massacre as his men were calling it was over, silent sisters and medics were now crawling over the field as dawn broke. His forces had suffered only minor casualties whereas the Lannsiter host bas basically decimated with only a few hundred men escaping towards Lannisport leaderless, Ser Steffon Lannister and Lord Crakehall had been killed. A Stark scout had arrived shortly after the battle from the Golden Tooth claiming victory as Rickard had led his forces essentially undiscovered, apart from slicing a few lone guards throats, over the west wall at night via grappling hooks and silently opened the west gate to let his 1000 men sack the castle claiming vengeance for his 2 sons death. Now Rickard marched 5,000 of his men westward splitting them in to Lord Rickard commanding a force to take the gold mines of Nunn's Deep, Castamere and in the Pendric Hills, while lord Glover took a force to raid the coast. His forces were heading towards the castles of Ashemark and the Crag, he had given a 1000 cavalry to Maege Mormont to attack nearby towns and villages and gathering livestock to drive back to the Riverlands as payments. They would cause enough damage to force the Lannisters remaining force in the Westerlands to leave the safety of Casterly Rock or to surrender to King Renly.

**Authors Note Thank you for the reviews, don't worry I am planning a longer Arya chapter.**


	16. Balon I

**Balon's POV**

Weeks ago he had begun hearing rumours of his last sons death, but he had refused to believe it calling it enemy lies, until 5 days ago a merchant ship had arrived in Pyke with a the body of his last son. Barely a boy of 10 the last time he had seen him alive, now he had returned lifeless body.

Why did he have to die? So far away from home fighting in a war that didn't concern him defending the son of the man who had led the attack on the Iron Islands all those years ago, who had planned the siege and storm of Pyke , where his second son Maron Greyjoy had been slain, and the man who had taken away his final son to be brought up by strangers with no love or knowledge of their ways.

The merchant had also given him a letter from Robb Stark which read:

_Dear Lord Balon Greyjoy_

_It is my deepest regret to inform you that your son Theon Greyjoy was slain by Jamie Lannister the Kinglsayer during a skirmish in the Whispering Woods. He was killed heroically trying to take down the Kingslayer as I was about to be killed. He saved my life and it is my regret that I couldn't save his life, he was like a brother to me and I to him. With his dying breath he was knighted Ser Theon Greyjoy. I know it is not much but mine and my families thoughts are with you. I wish Theon could have returned home under better circumstances, he always spoke highly of you, of his great Lord Father. He never forgot where he came from; calling himself Ironborn till the day he died. I thought you should know that. I hope you would have been proud to the see the man he had become._

_Again my deepest apologies_

_Yours sincerely_

_Robb Stark_

_Son of Lord Eddard Stark_

_Heir to Winterfell_

The nerve he had to write this letter he thought, like a brother, hah he was a hostage not a family member, these were all lies, and he knew it. They didn't try to save him they let his last son die on land, not at sea where he belonged. They didn't even deliver the body personally they didn't care about him, and In some way neither did he, eh was lost to him, he had needed to die so his daughter could seceded him instead but it still hurt

They would pay thought, the whole of Westeros would pay, they no longer had a hostage to keep his temper and thirst for the Old Ways at bay. He would reclaim title of King of the Iron Islands, he would launch raids all over Westeros while the lord Armies were busy fighting a war and most importantly he would have revenge. He had summoned his last child: his daughter Asha and his brother Victarian Greyjoy, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet, to plan their vengeance.

* * *

"My daughter," he welcomed proudly as she strode through the large door of the Throne room.

"Father, I was saddened to hear the news of Theon," she told him

"It doesn't matter he's not alive anymore," he turned away

"He was your son," she hissed despicably "and my brother, he's a Greyjoy, We should cause the Starks the pain that they have caused us."

"He was a boy; you have lead men into battle. You are a Greyjoy." He told her firmly, "I have made my decision, you will lead an attack with 30 on Deep Wood Motte while Victarion attacks Moat Catlin cutting the north off from there army, Dagmer Cleftjaw will raid the Stoney Shore with 6 ships."

"No father I have made my decision I will get the fastest ship in our fleet, I am going to choose the fifty best killers in the Iron Islands, I am going to sail up the sunset sea, through Saltspear into Blaze water bay, I am going to raid Winterfell in the dead of night and I am going to avenge my little brother's death," she declared sincerely and marched out of the room.

His brother came up from behind him, "That one is a true Ironborn, pity she wasn't born a boy," Victarion grinned.

"She will get herself killed," he said shaking his head, his daughter was fierce but also strong willed.

"She's smart, send Dagmar to help cause a distraction , order him to take Torrhen Square drawing what is left of Winterfell garrison away to retake it. On to Moat catlin, I believe it is too well defend I have heard reports of more Northmen returning to secure the neck. We cannot lose the Iron fleet not with the Redwyne Fleet so close, sieging Lannisport."

"Aye you may be right, keep the Ironfleet close to the Iron island use it raid the Flint Cliffs and threaten Seagard, choose 2 loyal and distinguished captain or Lords, one will take 30 longboats and take Asha place of taking Deepwood Motte, and the other will lead 50 longboats down the Sunset sea and attack attack the undefended shield islands and then scatter returning here. We will make the rest of Westeros fear the Ironborn once more." He vowed looking out the window of the Sea Tower of Pyke."


	17. Bran I

**Bran's POV**

When Robb first left winterfell Bran was excited and eager as it meant he was lord of Winterfell while Robb was gone, but now it was becoming clear how much time and patience it took to be Lord of Winterfell. Sitting through request after request from the people of the North, peasants and lords alike, he had just sent 2 orphans to go live with a farmer to help mind his sheep, and had decided to leave the rest if there were any more requests to Maester Luwin. He was going to go riding in the new saddle they had made for him with his new friend Jojen and Meera Reed, children of Lord Howland Reed. They had come North because of him, they said they had to go North beyond the wall, but Maester Luwin would not allow it. Anyway they had other matters that were more important. With Theons death they were worried about Ironborn raids, luckily reinforcements from robs army had returned some stayed at Moat Catlin more went to Winterfell and Torrhen Square. Another thing that was of concern was the Hornwoods holdings, as both the Lord and heir had died in battle leaving Lady Donella Hornwood, and Roose Bolton's Bastard was also causing trouble around the Dreadfort, and Lord Wyman Manderly was getting angry at him and stepping up patrols of his borders.

All this was in his control therefore he was glad to see more banners coming up the the Kingsroad as, him, Meera and Jojen road out to meet them.

It was his mother returning with more soldiers that could only be a good thing since news from merchant ships were that the Iron fleet and other ships were preparing to leave the Iron islands, to go where no one knew.

"You know Bran with your mother back it will be even harder to go North," said Jojen, " We need to go soon, go North and you can fly."

"I understand we will find a way but what fi what you believe isn't true, we will be journeying into danger."

"We must to stop an even greater danger," replied Jojen.

**Author's note**

**Just a small chapter to let people know what is going on up north, and to everyone wondering yes there will be a longer arya chapter I have it planned in a couple of chapters time.**


	18. Tywin III

**Tywin's POV**

Things could not be any worse his army was still at Acorn Hall, for 3 days, they had been attacking various crossing points along the Red fork trying to get back to the Westerlands and for 3 days his forces had been rebuffed. Initially he had just sent light raids under Ser Amory Lorch and Ser Flement Brax to find an unguarded ford but to no avail, Ser Flement Brax had then led his forces south o try and breach there while Ser Amory tried north fo Riverrun but they were forced to retreat.

The problem was the West bank of the Red Fork was higher and wooded, so the enemy had hid archers and scorpion in the trees which rained down upon his unsuspecting troops. To counter that he had ordered heavier assaults using much of his remaining cavalry mainly directed at the stone mill. Ser Amory had led the assault along with Lord Lefford and had manage dot gain the west bank but with terrible losses but as he had led a force to reinforce them and push their advantage and break through the enemy lines, Ser Edmure had led his reserve force and crushed the force on the western bank, with barely anyone escaping, Lord Lefford had drowned trying to get back across, Ser Amory only just made it back with an arrow in his arm.

Then to make matters worse a raven had arrived a day ago with news 1 day past saying that the Golden Tooth had fallen and Ser Steffon Lannisters forces had been ambushed at Oxcross, meaning no help was coming.

He could not believe this was happeng the legacy he had built up, the fear and reputation he ahd earned and made for his house since he took command from his useless father was all going to be snuffed out because his children had too many mistakes for him to deal with.

Now Lord Eddard's forces were 2 hours away from his remaining forces at Acorn Hall, he sat with his remaining commanders, Ser Amory Lorch, Ser Harys Swyft, Ser Flement Brax and Ser Lyle Crakehall. Everyone one else he trusted more than these remaining fools had been killed or captured, these were not the people he would have chosen to make his last stand with but the Seven had dealt the cards now he just had to play with them.

"We could head South before Eddard's force are upon us my lord," suggested Ser flement meekly.

"What good would that do us, Eddard forces would be snapping at our rear guard all the way weakening us even more, where would we go. They have forces attacking all sides of the Westerlands, so no chance of retreating there. Where do you suggest we go?" he asked angrily daring them to answer.

No one did.

"Do you suggest we sneak around Eddard's force throught the Stoney sept and try and retake King's Landing crushing us between an enemy castle and Eddards forces. Or to Dorne maybe, yes they would help the people who murdered Elia Martell and her children," he shouted looking directly at Ser Amory.

"No! We make our stand here, our forces have already begun digging in around this castle, we will meet them on open battle and make sure we win or MY name goes down in history."

* * *

His remaining forces of 12,000 were entrenched in in the rocky high ground around Acorn hall, there was no point in staying in the castle as it couldn't hold all his forces and would leave the remainder outside just to get slaughtered.

He had sent Ser Lyle Crakehall with 500 men to harass the fords along the Red Fork to make it look like they were still trying to cross, he was hoping that would mean he would only have to face Eddards forces. He still had about 4,000 cavalry left with 8,000 infantry but Eddards force outnumbered him 2 to 1 with 26,000 forces but most of it want infantry as the Stormlords could not field much cavalry he still had about 3,000 cavalry made up of Stormlands and North, his forces reported and an outrider had returned to say a small dornish force of Sand Steeds had joined them, things were not looking good, but he the Lion of Lannister had won great victories in the past nothing was going to stop him for trying again.

* * *

Things had gone from bad to worse, he had kept most of his cavalry in reserve to plug the gaps where the enemy forces broke through gaps in the line. His pikemen has held the line rather well holding against the heavy cavalry attacks, while flurries of his arrows were fired at the oncoming and retreating cavalry, but then everything changed. Eddard had obviously realised his cavalry force would not break through with no support from the infantry and he could not risk moving his infantry force up the hill while their archers held the high ground as Eddard knew, as Tywin knew that Eddard's infantry would get rained fire upon if he advanced. Instead his cavalry charged again but this time with the dornish Sand steeds which had some of the best horseback archers in the world. This time they charged with flurries of arrows being fired by them and not at them.

With arrows raining down on his infantry front line, his pikemen couldn't form an effective defensive line as they were busy hiding beneath shields or falling back; next as the cavalry got closer his own archers were in range of their arrows. Where his archers were stationary their archers were moving making it harder to hit them.

Their cavalry smashed into his disorganised lines hacking and slashing, their infantry moving forward now as quickly as possible up the rocky ground to press their advantage.

"Ser Amory take a third of the cavalry force and attack their left flank, I will lead the rest to hold the line," he ordered loudly struggling to make himself heard over the noise of battle, as he kicked his horse and galloped forward being followed by the rest of his forces.

He knew it would only slow the inevitable but he wouldn't surrender, he was Tywin Lannister.

* * *

His forces were nearly destroyed, only about 1000, remained corned on a rocky hill, he had lost his horse and fought on foot as they were pushed back and back, always giving ground but making every metre cost the enemy blood, he had just seen, out of the corner of his eye, Ser Amory being half strangled with a whip by woman with brown hair as she used her other hand holding a shield and spear to knock him out and drag him away.

On his right he saw Ser Brax fall to a sword in the throat, but he didn't care he turned his attention to the front where he saw a rather portly knight with the crest of House Manderly charge at him, he was killed with a quick duck under his sword and then a stab to his neck. He turned around to face the next on coming enemy and the next and kept fighting even when a dagger when through his left hand he still held a sword, still being defended by his remaining loyal men of about 30. But he knew they wouldn't last for long, but then the enemy stopped coming and just surrounded them.

He saw a man walking through the ranks as they parted letting him by. It was Lord Eddard Stark.

"Lord Tywin you have fought bravely but all is lost, surrender now and I swear to you that you and your remaining men will be allowed to take the black and go to the wall."

"What an end that would be for the mighty Tywin Lannister, the wall is place for rapists and murderers, you know me Eddard I care about what I leave behind, my legacy. I will not be remembered for surrendering and going to the wall, I will be remembered for Rains of Castermere, for being the Youngest Hand of the King and for being the last loyal supporter of the True king Joffery I, and being killed by Eddard Stark the leader in 2 rebellions to the crown."

"Lord Tywin you know me, I always do the honourable thing, I am doing this because Joffery is not Roberts son he is your twins illegitimate bastard through incest."

"Lies," he yelled and charged at Eddard, following by his remaining men.

He struck at Ned Stark but , ned brought up Ice in time and pushed him back, he fought Eddard back trying to break through his strong defence and get past his great sword Ice but Ned was to strong and he was to tired and weak from fighting, with one mistake his sword fell from his sweaty grasp and the last thing he saw was Eddard swinging his sword and then black.


	19. Tyrion II

**Tyrion II**

He sat in his chambers knowing he had no choice to accept these demands that lay in front of him. It had all come crashing down on him 6 days ago first with news of the slaughter at Oxcross, then the Golden Tooth had fallen, 2 days later more ravens arrived with news saying the gold mines at Nuun's Deep, Castermere and in the Pendric Hills had been taken, along with raids along the coastal villages and the castles at Ashemark and the Crag had been captured. Then only one day later news came that Crakehall had fallen from an assault led by Ser Garlan Tyrell. Enemy forces were still sieging Deep Den. The enemy fleet had been blockading Lannisport for the last week but had not attacked like he hoped he would, which meant his large chain plan was useless he had hoped to trap half of their fleet in the harbour confused while his fleet destroyed it but with the Arbor fleet remaining outside of the harbour , he had yet to win a victory.

Then he had received these demands and laughed as his father was still alive but now just an hour ago he had received a raven from Lord Eddard Stark with new of the Battle of Acorn Hall, he had not much choice now. All his close family had either been killed or captured, no news had arrived from Ser Emmon Frey, for all he knew Ser Emmon didn't even make it to Essos or has decided to forego the Lannister cause knowing it was all over. Anyway a sellsword company would hardly be much use now, sellsowrd companies don't fight lost causes.

The letter from King Renly with his conditions of the Lannister Surrender read as such:

_To the Castellan or Lord of Casterly Rock_

_I King Renly First of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms,Protector of the Realm_

_Offers you unconditional surrender to the current Commander of the Westerlands. You have fought bravery but all is lost. Surrender now and save Lives._

_To Tyrion Lannister_

_You have 2 options, furhur evidence has come to light freeing you of all charges of attempted murder of Bran Stark, therefore I offer you the seat of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West which is rightfully yousr, only if you swear fealty to me._

_Or if you wish you can go into exile on Essos and allow Ser Kevan to become Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West._

_Furthermore the new Lord of Casterly Rock will forego all loans owed by the Crown and will pay the Crown's debts to Iron Bank as well as paying reparations, an amount to be decidedd to the Riverlands for lands ravaged._

_The Westerlands will also lose the Lands of Crakehall to the Reach, The Golden Tooth, Castermere and Tarbeck hall will all be given to lords of my choosing but will remain in the constituencies of the Westerlands._

_Along with Tommen and Mycella Waters being held as wards Martyn and Wilem Lannister will also be kept as wards until you have trueborn children yourself in which the second child when you have one will be taken as a ward instead. If not applicable another Lannister child will be chosen._

_When you accept these terms, I want a raven sent to Kings landing, all your armies must return home and you and your lords must report to Kings landing to swear fealty to me._

_Your Sincerely King Renly._

Tyrion knew he had no choice but to accept the offer, sure he was safe in Casterly Rock, their enemies wouldn't risk a siege with winter coming, but after winter they would be back to where they started and soon enough Tyrion would find his head on a spike and he rather liked his head attached to his body.

And to be honest he was being offered what he always wanted Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, the conditions were costly but it could have been worse they still had their Gold Mines at least.

He wrote the letter first to King Renly then to all his Lords informing them of the surrender and to lay down arms. It was over.


	20. Arya II

**Arya's POV**

Her father was coming back to King's landing, Sansa had told her and all the armies were returning home apart from a force at the Golden Tooth, Crakehall and Deep Den apart from a lot of the leaders, knights and nobleman were coming to King's landing for honours and the celebration Tourney; she hadn't heard that from Sansa, she and Elia had overheard the King talking with Mace Tyrell when they were sneaking around the Red keep.

She had been having so much fun with Elia and Obella, they were just like her, defiant and spirited keen to explore and explore they had. They had run around most of Kings Landin and the Red Keep, they had explored the secret passages Arya had found earlier and the vaults were the dragon skulls were. They had even joined in learning Braavosi Water dancing with her which was good as it gave her people he own age and skill to spar against and she won almost every time.

She had also spent some time with Prince Trystanne although she was nervous at first that he would want a proper lady but he never said anything about her attitude, or how she dressed, she supposed he was used to it, living in Dorne. He had begun teaching her the game Cyvasse, which she enjoyed at first but it, did get a bit boring she preferred to be practising with her sword or out chasing cats and Trystanne didn't mind joining in.

She now was alone on the Red Keeps Front wall overlooking the gate, as captives from the war were being brought in she had just seen Jamie Lannister stumble past looking quite weak and pale, he was the only one she recognised, but there were a couple of young blonde boys who must be Lannisters and a guy a who looked like a pig.

"Ah so you are the famous Arya my daughters are spending so much time with and who is going to marry my nephew, "said a voice from behind her.

She turned to find a man in golden robes , a lined face with thin eyebrows, black eyes like a viper and a sharp nose.[ His hair was black with only a few silver streaks and receded from his brow into a widow's peak.

"You're Prince Oberyn."

"Right you are, my girl. I hear you have become quite good friends with My daughters and they tell you are rather good with a sword. Quite ferocious, they've told me taught them a few lessons," he chuckled

"Yes my lord, I have Braavosi Water Dancer teaching me."

"Ah Water dancing, I have seen it used skilfully in my travels in Braavos but I myself have always preferred the spear, much more range but just a swift and deadly as sword," he commented staring out over the wall as well especially looking at the man with a face like a pig being dragged my strong women.

"A sword is all I need to kill Cersei and Joffery though," she spat viscously imaging needle going through their heart. Then she realised what she said and thought Oberyn was going to tell her off but he didn't.

"You see that man there?" he asked pointing.

"What the man with a face like a pig," she asked curiously.

"Yes that man, I want to kill him, I want myself to be the last thing he sees when I stab him through the heart with my spear, he killed my nephew, son of my sister. I have whispered 3 certain names amongst others before I go to sleep every night since my sister died. Ser Gregor Celgange, Tywin Lannister and that man there, Ser Amory Lorch." He looked down at her and notice she was staring right back at him listening intently. ", 2 of those names have already been brought to justice but this one I shall have. Arya, if you want to see Joffery and Cersei dead and anyone else who wrongs you never forget their name as one day you may have your chance for vengeance," he confessed, And with that he's strolled away.

That night she remembered what he said and before she fell asleep she spokes the names she wanted to see die. "The Hound, Joffery Waters and Cersei Lannister."

Little did she know that tomorrow she would get her wish.

* * *

The trials and executions were going to take place first before the celebrations, as the daughter of the Hand she was allowed in to the Throne Room and stood with her sisters as trial after trials were held. The previous Kingsguard along with the hound had already been executed as they had agreed to serve till death, so death it must be, where her sister had looked away when those executions took place, she had stared intently as the Hound kneeled defiantly on the steps of the red keep, not even looking defeated as Ser Loras Tyrell raised his sword and swiftly brought it down severing the head from the neck.

A few had been granted small amount of mercy, Ser Lancel Lannister, Ser Kevan lannister, Ser lyle crakehall and a few other knights and lords been captured during the battle had elected to take the black, a few more were granted freedom and allowed to return turn to their lands but had to pay reparations to the crown.

The 4 she had waited for were last, first Ser Amory Lorch.

The king addressed him from the iron throne, "Do you Ser Amory confess to following orders of a known traitor and killing knights loyal to the crown."

"I do not," he sneered screwing up his face and spitting in the direction of the king.

Before Renly had a chance to speak to his right Prince Oberyn spoke. "I say my king, we grant him mercy on those charges as they are not as horrific as the crime he committed against my family, stabbing a girl more than 50 times, a brutal and disgusting act, I'm sure you will agree."

King Renly spoke "yes I agree, Lord Oberyn, what do you say to those charges, Ser Amory."

She watched the glint of hatred in Oberyn's black eyes as he stared at Ser Amory willing him to confess so he could have the satisfaction of wielding the sword that executed him.

"No, I will not confess in this farce of a trial, in front of a queer king, I demand trial by combat," he shouted and when Arya looked over the Oberyn, she could see he could not have been more pleased with the outcome. He stood up and walked down the stairs turning back to look at the king.

"Your grace as it is a crime against my family his is being tried for I request that I be the champion who faces him in combat."

"I agree lord Oberyn, this court is dismissed, we will return tomorrow for the Trial by combat of Ser Amory Lorch and the other remaining trials."

As she left Arya was disappointed, she had wanted to see Ser Amory die today but she would se Prince Oberyn claim his vengeance soon enough.


	21. Renly III

**Renly III**

The trial had gone exactly as he had wanted, Oberyn had said if he wanted Dorne's allegiance, he personally would have to kill Ser Amory Lorch, and Lorch and demanded a trial by contact allowing Oberyn to kill him legally.

He still had to do the main executions of Jamie Lannister, Joffery Waters and Cersei Lannister, as Joffery and Cersei had already signed confessions they didn't get a trial, Jamie although he was a kingsguards he still needed a trial but they would wait until tomorrow after the trial by combat.

In the meantime Eddard Stark had just arrived back in the capital and he was going to meet him in the Tower of the Hand.

* * *

As he entered, his 2 guards were left outside the door, and he walked into see Eddard looking over the reports from the various commanders in the field and the terms of surrender that he himself had sent to Tyrion Lannister who should be arriving any day now along with his remaining bannermen.

"Well done Eddard, We won the war," he said rather cheerily.

"Aye but at what cost, basically the entire Lannister army destroyed, all those men, father themselves probably only following order, another few thousand men killed from the North plus more from the Stormlands and some from the Reach. All in all a costly war," replied Eddard gravely.

"Yes but without your swift action and advice it wouldn't have been won nearly as quickly or as bloodless, yes we lost some good people but we have united the seven kingdoms."

"And where are they Greyjoys, I very much doubt they will come and swear fealty to you after Theon's death."

"Then they will pay," he declared victoriously.

"Aye but what Lord will be happy with going in to another war so quickly," Eddard responded seriously, " Anyway I need to talk to you seriously on a subject, when is your wedding to be held with Margaery?"

"In 2 weeks, preparations are already under away why."

"Good, your grace I know this might be out of hand but you chose to be honourable and honest, so here it is, we just had a war due to an affair in the royal couple, we don't need another," Ned hinted awkwardly.

"Yes of course, why would there be something like that," he asked curiously, knowing what he was getting at but trying to avoid it.

"The rumours about you and Loras, I have talked to the other Kingsguard they know ti is true, it has to stop, for the good of the kingdom."

"Your my hand, my personal life is none of your business. You overstep," he snapped back warning him off this subject.

"I would always be honest with your brother and that is how I am going to be here. And yes it is, You are King. Being a king is more than have tactical knowledge or being loved by the kingdom, or being respected. Being King is a burden not a right you need to earn that right, the seven kingdoms need stability, if you give any fire or ammunition to potential rivals because of these rumours about you with Loras, the consequences of it will be on your conscience for the rest of your life," Eddard spoke firmly and strongly, and then left leaving Renly stunned that Eddard had the backbone to bring that up with him.

* * *

The next day at midday he was seated in the central seat in the main stand looking over into the combat arena and the rest of the audience of nobles and rich merchants who had come to see the result of the trial by combat between the Red Viper and The Manticore which was Ser Amory's coat of arms.

Prince Oberyn came out from his shaded area where had had been drinking wine, he waltzed out valiantly spinning his mighty ash spear which was eight feet long with a steel spearhead and spike too the roar of the crowd.

As Prince Oberyn turned around to face Ser Amory Lorch who was approaching from the opposite side of the arena clad head to toe in steel plate with not even his head visible only his eyes through 2 slits, he wielded a long sword and a shield with his coat of arms on it.

He stood up and commenced the battle with words, "May the Seven judge your fate."

Oberyn swung his spear above his head and then thrust forward swiftly aiming at Ser Amory's head, Ser Amory only just blocked with his shield. He noticed that Ser Amory was quite clumsy in his metal armour and as Oberyn wore only lightly armoured greaves, vambracesand supple leather and flowing silk, he was struggling to keep up with the lighting fast jabs and lunges of Oberyn's spear.

"Confess," Oberyn shouted emotionally, "You killed my niece,"

"You butchered her."

"You stabbed her"

"You murdered her"

"Say her name," he bellowed as he pushed Ser Amroy's sword back with the point of the spear, making the man stumble, then he quickly swept his spear around knocking Lorch's left leg out from under him with the bottom of the spear, making Ser Amory fall straight on his back.

That was when Oberyn struck flesh!

First rapidly sliding his forward spear through his own hand and finely slicing a cut through Amory's left shoulder making him drop his shield, then as he tried to get up Oberyn twirled behind him smacking him on the back this stabbing the accused through his right leg making him drop to his knees in agony, screaming in pain.

"You murdered her , you butchered her, she was only a child of 3," Oberyn roared ,fuming, "Say her name, confess."

As Oberyn was shouting, he had lost concentration and did not notice Ser Amory's sword hand reaching for his sword which was just of grasp but his fingers grabbed hold, and brought it around striking at Oberyn's legs.

The crowd gasped with surprise, but Oberyn noticed it just in time flipping backwards then landing on his feet, then leaping forward thrusting his spear to pierce Ser Amory's sword hand to which he screamed in torture.

"Say her name and I will finish it quickly," but no answer came. As Renly watched Oberyn continued slicing and stabbing, first he went for the right elbow, then his left ankle, then slashing a large gash on his face after his helm had fallen of.

"Say it and the pain will be over."

Ser Amory looked over at the seat where he was sitting and gave a final nod, then gasped "Rhaenys Targaryen," for all to hear. Then was quickly finished off with a quick thrust through the chest where the plate had come loose.

Renly stood up and spoke, "The Seven have judged, this trial is over."

* * *

After that came the executions of Cersei and Joffery. The day before Jamie had requested to see Cersei one last time which he had granted, as he knew if he was going to die he would want to see Loras one last time. The guards had told him they heard many grunts and noises form the cell they had met in, no one really wanted to know what went on in there.

Joffery had cried like a baby when he had been forced down onto the chopping block and Ser Loras swung his sword down ending the short reign of the kid tyrant.

Cersei went with more dignity not even saying a word, she just looked at the crowd uninterested as the sword came swinging down.

After that it was time for Ser Jamies trial.

"AS kingsgaurd, you swore and oath, agreeing to swear to life but as you aligned yourself with a false king you will be executed for your crime, as well as crime of attacking the Lord Hand in the street and the murder of Jory Cassel, how do you plea."

"Not guilty, I demand trial by combat. Who will face"

Renly had been expecting this, Jamie was slippery, defiant and had no honour unlike the other Kingsguard accepting their fate.

"It will be now, we will not postpone this any longer," he announced.

Now who would serve as champion, it had to be a member of the kingsguard, maybe 3 of them had the skill to beat the Kingslayer. Ser Barristan but he was older and not as quick as he used to be and Renly still needed his counsel, the Ser Bryden Blackfish, but although he was a legendary knight not one had ever said he had skill to match Jamie Lannister, the last choice was his least favourite Ser Loras. His Loras, a knight of great skill but young and not battle hardened but Loras would never forgive him is he did not let him prove himself against the kingslayer

"I choose Ser Loras as champion", he looked over to him where he stood in his armour, pleased at having being chosen he donned his helm and stepped forward/

The throne room was alive with the sound of clashes and clangs as 2 legend's swords hacked away, never finding a hole in the defence of the other, each giving and gaining ground tiring all the same.

Renly could see Jamie was tiring quicker after weeks in cell in Riverrun then, marched here he had been better fed and gained some strength back but was still not his former self, but evens till he was more than a match for Loras. As they fought he could see that Jamie was analysing each of Loras's moves and countering them looking for a single hole that he could exploit and he found it. As Loras swung up high trying to knock Jamie's balance off but Jamie rotated under the strike slicing at Loras's knees, then stabbing him in his side as Loras lurched over as blood came spurting out, he clutched his side as Jamie grabbed Loras's head as Renly watched with horror trying to control his tears, as Jamie's brought his sword over Lora's throat.

Loras just looke at him with those eyes that he yearned for so much, he looked broken apologising for failing him, then Jamie finished it with a slash at his throat.

**Authors note**

**Hi everyone hope everyone is enjoying the story, I never thought I would get this many followers, please keep reviewing they really urge me on.**

**Also I won't be posting as regularly as I have been as I am moving soon and then will have a new job where I will be busy, I promise I will still try and do 1 or 2 a week but it won't be everyday**


	22. Barristan I

**Barristan's POV**

He had watched the whole fight and from the beginning he knew Jamie would win. Even weak from imprisonment he was a formidable warrior and had been in many battles.

Where Loras was still a green boy by comparison, he may have trained since he was a young boy and won many tourneys and competitions but he hadn't been in many fights to the death like Jamie had. He Renly had chosen him, sure he was older, but he knew how Jamie fought, where his weaknesses' were, he could have bested him.

Alas it was not to be, he was now on his way to see the kingslayer, the knight who had once squired for him and had been knighted by one of the greatest knights to had ever lived, Ser Arthur Dayne. Now he was only known as the knight who had broken his oath and stabbed the person he swore to protect.

He found him in what was once his old quarters, he was clearing out his stuff, getting ready to leave, wherever he was planning on going.

"Have you come to arrest me again," Jamie laughed, as he turned around to face him, where he was standing in the doorway, "Is he still missing his boy?"

"Enough, show some respect, he put up a fight proved his worth and you mock him, what kind of knight are you."

"A failed one obviously," Jamie spat back, turning away.

"No!" he boomed, "I don't believe that for a second, I saw greatness in you when you were first knighted by Ser Arthur Dayne, we all did. Yes you were eager and young but we all were once."

"Well you were obviously wrong, I couldn't protect the weak, or the women in my life, my mother is dead, my father is dead, my sister is dead, even one of me so… nephews is dead."

"Yes you have made mistakes, everyone has. You once asked me what did it mean to be true knight, and I replied…."

"You must be Just and honourable," Jamie finished smiling, "Yeah a lot of good that does my now."

"Jamie, all your life you have weaselled out of punishment or responsibility never turning to face your mistakes always running away. You were granted life by the seven getting out of your responsibility again don't waste this second chance," he turned around and walked out the door leaving Jamie standing there.

* * *

2 days after the death of Ser Loras, they were once again in the grand hall for a more joyous occasion, knighthoods and rewards to house for the war. He knew he would be doing a lot of the knighting today along with the rest of the kingsguard.

He looked behind to where King Renly was sitting majestically on the Iron Throne, as majestically as anyone could, on a seat made out of sharp swords, but he still had a sullen demeanour, still affected by the death of Renly.

First Renly called up many people to get knighted for their bravery and acts during the war, at least 200 maybe more were knighted, some of noble or masterly families, some minor branches of lordly families or other knighted houses others just up jumped sellswords or freeriders.

All of Robb's remaining personal guards were knighted including Smalljon Umber, Patrek Mallister, Robin Flint and Owen Norrey. Also Robb's stark personal squire Olyvar Frey was knighted; his face could not have been redder when the Blackfish knighted him.

Then King Renly spoke up, "Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell, step forward."

He watched Robb nervously approached the steps looking at his father, who was sat on Renly's right side.

"Robb Stark, you lead the Northmen into battle, captured the kingslayer, lifted the siege of Riverrun, destroyed the Lannisters forces at Oxross, captured Ashemark and the Crag, you have done extremely well for a boy of 17 who had not tasted battle before, for that you will be knighted, Ser Barristan would you do the honours please."

* * *

The young wolf as people were calling him now was the last to be knighted, next came the allocation of land, it was tedious and boring announcements, he as the lord commander remained on high alert, constantly gazing out into the court scanning for threats to the king.

"Lord Mace Tyrell, for your welcome allegiance to us and your capture of Crakehall, I grant the Reach Crakehall and all its lands and income."

At this Lord Mace Tyrell smiled smugly and thanked the king, bowing before slumping back down on one of the seats to the Kings left.

"I also wish to once again present my condolesences to you over the death of you son Ser Loras, he was a true friends and a truer knight, I also grant Crakehall to your second son Ser Garlan Tyrell and suggest that he marry Alyx Frey, the granddaughter to Amarei Crakehall."

He knew that Lord Crakehall and his immediate heir perished in the war, Ser Lyle , his second son has taken the black, and his third son was too young and his uncle had fled. Anyway it was within the kings right to seize lands as punishment for treason.

"Ser Ryman Frey, You came here in your grandfather's place to confirm your allegiance to me, I wish to offer you my regrets at the death of your father Ser Stevron Frey in the Battle of Oxcross, and in return I grant your Uncle Ser Aenys Frey the seat of Harrenhal and all its lands and income," announced King Renly, keeping a straight unemotional face.

He couldn't help but smile, Renly wasn't a fool as some people thought or maybe it was Lord Eddard's or Oberyn's advice that had suggested this course of action. On the surface it looked like a reward but everyone with a brain could read the hidden message, this was a slight for charging such a high price for their help during the war. Harrenhal was a curse no family had held it for long, it was impossible to garrison as it is so large and to expensive to maintain although it's holdings contain vast stretches of fertile lands.

Petyr Baelish was the last lord to hold the land granted by King Renly for his help in seizing the throne, it was a slight in disguise of a reward then too but now a warrant for his arrest had been issued and he had been declared an outlaw.

"Lord Beric Dondarrion, I wish to thank you and your remaining men for staying loyal to my late brother through this turmoil and war even when all the odds were against you, thank you. This will not be forgotten I promise you."

Lord Beric had returned the day before last with about 30 remaining men, they had revealed that Lord Beric had died 3 times but Thoros of Myr ahd brought him back from the dead each time, they ahd been hiding out in a cave near Deep Den when they joined the forces attacking the castle.

"Ser Perwyn Frey," Renly called to a man sitting in the middle rows of the grand hall, "Ser Robb Stark has spoken highly of you and your skills in battle defending him on many occasions, I offer you a place in my Kingsguard if you would have it."

Ser Barristan had known this was coming, he had accepted this placement although his concern that he was a Frey did cloud his judgement slightly; they had a reputation in the kingdom. Ser Perwyn Frey gladly accepted the offer.

"Lord Stark," Renly spoke to his Hand turning to look at him, "For your loyalty and service and the wrongs that have been done to your family by the hand of the Lannisters, I grant the lands of the Golden Tooth to your second son Bran Stark, I want someone loyal and honourable in the lands that hold the main passage through to the Westerlands and I can think of no one more honourable then a Stark, I suggest you choose a castellan to help him until he comes of age."

"Thank you your grace, you honour my family."

"With regards to Hornwood in the North, I hear the lands are causing trouble amongst the lords, I hereby at suggestions of Lord Stark, Warden of the North legitimise the Late Halys Hornwoods bastard son, Larence Snow."

The court was now getting a bit restless but there was still more to come.

"I have offered the seat of Tarbeck Hall to Prince Quentyn Martell, but Prince Doran Martell refused instead Prince Trystanne will take the seat when he comes of age, and Castermere will be granted to Lucas Blackwood , the second son of Lord Tytos Blackwood, along with all its lands and income," Renly explained.

Both Oberyn Martell and Lord Tytos Blackwood thanked Renly.

"House Darry, was wiped out by Ser Amory Lorch and his raiding party, therefore I grant those lands to Lewys Piper, to thank his houses Bravery during the war and his elder brother's guerrilla tactics against the Lannisters, and finally I hereby legitimise my nephew Edric Storm, he has agreed to relinquish all claim to the Iron throne, in return he has been granted the Baratheon seat of Storm Ends along with all its lands and income."

As the king dismissed the court, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a young squire delivering to letters to the Lord Hand looking grave, and then Eddard went over to King Renly and showed him the 2 letters.

"Hold, there is important news," the king bellowed, and everyone stopped shuffling out and turned to see Lord Eddard shaking and a look of hatred in his eyes.

"This first letter is from Balon Greyjoy declaring himself King of the Iron Islands again, and vowing that the Starks will pay the Iron price for the deaths of his children. This other letter is from Wintrerfell, with 3 days old news. Deepwood Motte has been captured by the Ironborn, Torrhen's Square was laid siege to but it turns out this was only a distraction," the king bellowed grimly, over the noise of the whispering crowds, " Asha Greyjoy led a raid on Winterfell, killing many people before they were driven off by the garrison there, but they have kidnapped Rickon Stark, Catelyn Stark is seriously injured and Bran Stark, Jojen and Meera Reed are missing. I am sorry to have to say this again, We are going to war, call the banners."

**Authors note,**** sorry it has taken a bit longer than usual, I will be moving in a week and then starting a new job so it will only be once a week probably maybe a bit more then. Please read and review.**


	23. Asha I

**Asha's POV**

She was sailing in her longship looking out over the ocean as they sailed into Blazewater Bay heading up the Saltspear to attack Torrhen Square. Her father had given her an additional fifteen longships to lay siege to the castle, while she led a token force to raid Winterfell to exact vengeance.

"Captain, we have spotted lookouts along the coast they may know we are coming," announced her second-in-command.

She turned around to face him, "Have two of our ships hug either side of the coastline and speed ahead. Have our best archers kill as many as you can, but it doesn't matter, they will think we are just raiding and that the castle's garrison can handle it but they won't expect us to lay siege or raid Winterfell since it is so far inland. They are fools who underestimate the name Ironborn," she cackled gloriously, then turned to face her crew, 50 of the best killers and fighters on the Iron Islands. She would lead them plus another 30 men from other ships to Winterfell. They would disembark just before the bay where Torrehen's Square stood and from there they would sneak swiftly and unseen up through the mountains and the Wolfwoods and in the middle of the night while most of the garrison was either asleep or marching to Torrhen's Square. Then they would exact their retribution.

"They attacked our islands and killed my brothers, your princes. Everything they did to them, they also did to you. As long as they can kill our princes with impunity, the word Ironborn means nothing," she thundered powerfully.

It had been two days since they left the ships. The garrison would be far away by now, her out most scouts had seen at least 500 men leave south west towards Torrhen's Square, six hours ago.

Now was the time her men silently ran raced forward towards the western wall of Winterfell where the west gate stood. They saw a few torches on the outer most wall, but no one noticed as it was pitch black you could barely see two metres in front of you, let alone 200 metres away.

Her men, who were first to arrive, hurled grappling hooks up and started to climb lead by her. She would never let a man try and protect her. A few of the guards were slaughtered instantly by bows and arrows or throwing knives when she and her men reached the top. They crept over to the gate securing it and raising it slightly, when her men were through, they launched into their assault.

The warning bells started ringing only about ten minutes after they or the Ironborn stormed the castle. Her men had caused chaos by throwing burning torches on the kennels and the kitchens, confusing the hell out of the defenders as they awoke, trying to grasp the situation. This had caused a big enough distraction for her to lead a third of her men slashing and hacking their way into the Great Keep where they stormed the quarters, but no one was there.

Then she heard a Northmen shout to others to defend the Sept at all costs. More guards were waking up and they had to finish this quickly or have no escape. An older man led a company of five men towards her, he was stout man, broad, with large white whiskers.

They fought ferociously, but her aim was to get past as quickly as possible and as her axed clashed against the man's steel she swung her wooden shield hard, striking him on the back of the head, knocking him out.

She rushed forward along with some of her battle scarred men, smashing through the Sept's wooden door to find a cowering boy being sheltered by what looked like his older brother who couldn't stand. With the boys were another boy and a girl slightly older than the boys. They were holding spears, ready to defend themselves, when suddenly two wolves launched out from behind them tearing her men to shreds. Asha heard screaming behind her as she smacked the boy and girl aside and was about to make a grab for the younger Stark, when a woman launched herself from the shadows with a kitchen knife, screaming at her, cutting Asha's face but Ashabeing stronger grabbed her by the neck and through her on the floor slashing at her shoulder with her axe which hit bone.

Behind her she could hear more men running to the Sept and more of her men being torn apart by the wolves. She saw a lone head flying past her; obviously tossed by the wolves.

She grabbed the small boy, handing him to one of her remaining men and they rushed out heading for the west gate where more of her men were waiting.

Fire was spreading itself through the castle with men spread thin and unsure whether to fight the fire or them. It provided them the cover they needed to retreat with the Stark boy.

They had retreated to Wolfswood and managed to lose any pursuers. She looked around and found she had about half her remaining forces, some of them had raided Winters town, pillaging gold and taking a few women for Salt Wives. So long as they didn't slow them down it didn't matter if they brought them and they would keep the men happy.

Then she noticed some more men running through the woods but not from Winterfell. They were Ironborn; she recognised Dagmar Cleftjaw.

"Captain Greyjoy, they defeated our forces easily, our raiders were no match for their organised forces. We tried to retreat, but our boats were already being burned, somehow they had flanked us."

Shit, now they had no way to get away from these wastelands.

"To Deep Wood Motte," she yelled, hopefully their forces had captured it she thought.

**Authors's note, Thank you to my new beta for reading this for me, I hope it makes it easier to read, I hope everyone is enjoying it still, please review**


	24. Eddard III

**Eddard's POV**

They will pay he thought. He and Robert had showed Balon mercy once before, but he would not get it this time. The small council, plus Edmure Tully and Tyrion Lannister, who was there more as a resource than as a decision maker.

More ravens had come into King's Landing since yesterday when the news had first broke, informing them of more Ironborn attacks. A fleet of longships had attacked the shield islands, but had not counted on the Tyrell and Royal fleet retuning so soon and they were crushed in an overwhelming easy slaughter. Another raven from Seagaurd, from Jason's son Patrek, revealed that the Iron Fleet had been raiding all over the North of the Riverlands, up and down the Flint cliffs, and the Bay of Eagles, even threatening nearby villages to Seargard. Their small defensive fleet could do little but hold them at bay and destroy singular ships. A raven even arrived from Casterly Rock, to reveal that more Ironborn had assaulted the northern Westerlands, capturing Fair Isle and storming the Crag, and had snatched women all along the coast and burning villages. They had also kidnapped Jenye Westerling. The Lannister Fleet was currently moving north to retake Fair Isle and defend the Westerlands.

Lord Mallister leading the Royal and Tyrell fleet were restocking their supplies on shield island then would return to attack the Iron Islands, the raven had said, but they were awaiting more orders and instructions.

"Lord Stark don't worry, your main army left from Riverrun a couple of weeks ago so they will be in North soon enough," assured Ser Barristan standing over the map of Westeros they had laid on the table, with wooden figures representing predicted fleet movements and intelligence they had.

"I must leave immediately today, two ships are waiting in the bay to take me and my soldiers in the capitol swiftly to White Harbour and then ride to Winterfell," he announced anxiously desperate for this meeting and his responsibilities as Hand to be over.

"Lord Stark, I can't allowed you to go," Renly corrected, and held up his hand as he was about to protest, "Eddard, I know your wife is injured and your children missing, but I need to your advice and counsel hear, to hold these seven kingdoms together. Your son has proven himself a worthy commander, he can handle this with the help of your bannermen."

"Your grace, I agreed to serve as your hand, though reluctant, but you will allow me to journey North to Winterfell or I will resign, I will leave Lord Karstark to serve as acting hand until I return," he insisted," have ships meet my banners at the Torrhen Square as soon as possible, I will join the fleet invading the iron islands when I know my family is safe."

Renly sighed, "Fine, you have my permission. You will represent me on the field of battle and issue the terms of their surrender when they lose. They are outnumbered even more than the Lannisters were," he chuckled then noticed Tyrion glaring at him.

"What will your terms be?" asked Oberyn mysteriously, not really having taken an interest in proceedings until now.

"The Greyjoys, should be sentenced to death, all of them. They have rebelled twice in two decades," Matthis Rowan advocated profusely.

"Yes, and we should install someone as lord of the Iron Islands who is loyal to us, perhaps from the Reach maybe one the Paxter Redwyne's son," suggested Mace hoping to install more loyal reachman in powerful positions.

"Are you a fool Lord Mace? Iron Islanders won't follow a southerner, they will only follow on of their own, one who worships the Drowned God," snorted Oberyn laughing at Tyrell's stupidity.

Mace just huffed and didn't say anything. He simply turned to look back at Renly.

"I suggest we send a raven to another lord in the Iron Islands, perhaps the house of Harlaw, they are powerful, if we offer to make them lord of the Iron Islands," offered Oberyn.

"You have obviously not had much interaction with the Ironborn. They pay the iron price. They will take it as an insult if we offer to give them the Lordship, but if we offer to assist them in taking it they might be more prone to agree. Although the Harlaws are loyal to the Greyjoys, with Lord Harlaw's sister being married to Balon Greyjoy and the mother their children, they wouldn't accept the offer," Eddard said.

"Well perhaps Baelor Blacktyde. He was raised in the Reach and has accepted the faith of the Seven rather than the Drowned Gods," recommended Lord Rowan.

"Thank you, I will take all these options under advisement now to the battle," ordered King Renly.

The rest of the meeting went quickly with mainly him, Lord Bolton and Rowan and the Lord Commander suggesting and deciding most of the strategy; as they had the best minds and most experience in war.

Then he was given permission to get ready to travel north. His daughters would have to stay here. Sansa would soon be travelling to Highgarden to meet Wilas and marry when she flowered and Arya would remain in King's Landing under the care of her Speta and Lord Karstark.

Lord Roose Bolton came and saw him in his office in the Tower of the Hand, as he was finishing the final preparations to travelling.

"Lord Stark, I am going to send a raven to Dreadfort, and get my bastard to lead 200 men to Winterfell to help in the chase of the Ironborn and the defence of the North," offered Roose.

"No," he rejected, "I have heard what your bastard has done with Lady Hornwood, that letter arrived a day before the Ironborn news. He has kidnapped Lady Donella Hornwood and forcefully married her. Now if she is not alive by the time I reach the North he will die. You will send a raven ordering your bastard to hand himself over to the men of White Harbour and release Lady Hornwood or he will be executed by my hand. Command your men at the Dreafort to fall under Lord Wyman's men commands as they leave to Winterfell," he ordered furiously not caring about Roose's protest.

"You have shown great loyalty to me Roose, but do not betray me. You are master of Whispers and sit on the small council. tTake another wife, Robb tells me you agreed to marry a Frey, take one of them and have another trueborn son because as long as I or my son lives I will never let Ramsay Snow become Lord of the Dreadfort," he told Roose truthfully and then dismissed Roose to go and send the raven.

There had always been a rivalry between the Boltons and the Starks for thousands of years ever since there were Kings in the North and the Boltons flayed their enemies alive. Centuries ago the Boltons had rebelled along with the Greystarks, close kin of House Stark. The rebellion had failed and the Boltons had dipped the knee the House Stark and had been banned from flaying their enemies. Even so many years later there was still a rift between the two houses. Eddard knew Roose desired power and position, he had to be wary of him.

He had journeyed to the port in King's Landing where his soldiers were gathering to board the ships he had been given to journey quickly to White harbour rather than trekking for a month up the King's Road. He had to get to Winterfell as soon as possible then lead his forces on to Pyke and force Balon off his seastone chair. He would find his sons and make sure his loving wife was okay. All they knew was she had been injured badly in the right shoulder with an axe from an Ironborn Lady who lead the charge.

Why? Why was he so far away when things happened to his family? He wished he was able to resign as Hand, but even he knew there was no one else at the moment who could help Renly stabilize the Seven kingdoms. He longed to at home in Winterfell. To watch his sons grow up and care for his wife, but now all his children were growing up and three of them were already betrothed. They were growing up too quickly.

As he walked up to the ship he saw the group of Westerland nobles who were being sent to the Wall. All looking to Ser Kevan for instructions and someone else, whom Eddard could not see as he was facing away from him, but he was tall with blond hair and had a strong and majestic stance about him with the way he stood in red and gold armour. Then as he walked closer he was shocked to see who it wasIt was Ser Jamie Lannister!

"Ser Jamie what are you doing here?" he asked rather hostile, blaming him for the latest war. Eddard had no respect for him. Sure he was a formidable fighter, but he took an oath and he forsook it; killing the one man he swore to protect. Then he shed any honour he had left by laying with his sister and fathering bastard children who they claimed had a right to the throne.

"I'm taking the black," he replied sounding rather surprised himself.

"But you won your freedom, you don't need to take the black," exclaimed a confused Eddard.

"Where would you have me go? I have lost the woman I love. Tyrion is Lord of Casterly Rock and he deserves it. I never wanted it. I could go serve him, but my presence would probably do more harm than good. All my life I have followed a decision no matter of the consequences and shirked my oath. Now I have nothing left to live for, but still I fought for my life. I only then realised what was the point. Ser Barristan came and talked to me, he reminded me of how a true knight was meant to act, what I had once strived to be. This gives me a chance to right those wrongs and to earn back the honour I lost. Taking the Black is the best way that I know how to do it!" He barked back fiercely.


	25. Jason I

**Jason's POV**

He had hoped to return home or at the very least King's Landing to continue serving on the small council, but instead the Iron Islanders had started to reave all along the west coast of Westeros. If the Lannisters had not surrendered when they had, his fleet would have been too busy and caught up with sieging Lannisport to be able to prevent the attack on the Shield Islands.

He had no respect for the Iron Islanders. They were the enemy of his ancestors and were his enemy. They thought they were powerful enough to defy the king. Maybe they had hoped that the Lannister rebellion would last longer and they would be able to hold power along the coast but now with the Lannisters defeated the Iron Islanders where once again out numbered. Sure they had around 500, but 400 of those were just longships not ideal for sea battles and then they had the iron fleet which consisted of an estimated 100 heavy War Galleys that could dip 100 oars or more each.

Where he led the royal fleet which consisted of 200 ships, 80 of them were full warships dipping 100 oars or more, others were dromonds, light war galleys, cogs, longships and carracks. At least 60 ships of the Royal fleet had either ballistae or catapults on board and 100 of them could be used as rams, smashing into the lighter Iron Islander ships. His flagship, King Robert's Hammer, dips 400 oars and is the largest warship in Westeros. He also had the 200 ships of the Arbor fleet plus another 67 from the rest of the Coastal Reach Lords, 25 ships from the Stormlands and he would be meeting the Lannister fleet of around 70 warships before journeying onto Fair Isle, then the Iron Islands.

More troops would wait for the fleets to defeat their ships and they would transport troops massing at Seagard, Lannisport and Torrhen Square. They had the some of the Reach army already on board, and the rest would journey to Lannisport.

He didn't fear battle, he craved it. He had fought in the past three wars and had always come out unscathed. He had killed Rodrik Greyjoy, on the wall of Seagard, slashed his throat with his axe then threw him over the wall into the sea. He worried now about his son leading Seagard, was he ready, the Iron fleet was reported to be around that area. The small defensive fleet they had at Seagard would not be able to hold them off, but he had to have trust in his son's ability because he had to focus on the battle ahead.

* * *

He could see Fair Isle in the distance, and so far no sign of the Iron fleet. They weren't expecting it anyway, they knew the Ironborn wouldn't try defeat their fleet on the same site where they lost last time.

All he knew is they had captured the island and there was believed to be still Ironborn on it; possibly a small fleet of longships committing raids along the west coast.

He had split his forces into three. First the weaker ships like the Carracks, Cogs and longships would deposit their troops on the south of the island. Meanwhile he and Lord Redwyne would lead half of the rest of the fleet each around both sides of the island clearing the way towards the iron islands and smashing any resistance.

* * *

His fleet sailed rapidly around the east of Fair Isle with no encounter until they reached the Northerly point where around 25 longships waited just offshore. He could see in the distance, Paxter's fleet, they were going to crush this tiny fleet like a nut in a shell.

Robert's Hammer smashed into the first feeble longship and it fractured in half as the ironborn were thrown off the ship and into the sea. The surviving Ironborn ships after the first wave had being destroyed tried to move alongside their ships and throw over grappling hooks to try and board.

He ordered his archers lined up at the side to nook and fire sending the first wave of brave ironborn either ducking for cover or bleeding to their drowned gods. The next wave some of them got on board, while more were shot or sliced while trying to get across.

He easily slashed open the throat of the Ironborn who found his way through to his feet, the one's head was crushed through, with his axe but it was the third one the proved a challenge. He wore a personal Sigel which was the Scythe of House Harlaw and the Peacock of House Serrett. He was tall and had a long face and as Jason swung his axe to meet with the man's sword, he noticed only at the last second that the blade was Valaryian Steel and it chopped the wooded handle of his axe straight through. He managed to roll and duck the next blow and dodged the next swing before managing to grasp a Morningstar that was lying on the floor near by him. With his shield he pushed back and started on offense again, meeting clash and swipe from the enemy with a clang of metal, desperately looking for an opening before his opponent wore him down. He spun around using his shield to bash the blade away the mustering all his remain strength swung the Morningstar, finding a whole as it came smashing down on his head knocking his helm clean off, then with one final assault, the spikes found flesh and dug in, spurting blood everywhere.

* * *

He now stood in Faircastle, the old sea of House Farham, as all of them had been slain by the ironborn, and they had only found a few survivors in the keep. The Maester and female servants mainly and a naked girl in the dungeons who was bloody and bruised and claimed to be Jeyne Westerling.

He looked down at his hand, where he was holding the valaryian steel blade he had won, it turned out to be the ancestral sword Nightfall of House Harlaw, now of House Mallister. They had just sent ravens to King's landing, Seagard, Casterly Rock and Highgarden announcing they had reclaimed Fair Isle and there was still no sign of the iron fleet. They would continue on to the Iron Islands, subdue the Iron Fleet and transfer troops to take each of the islands, in turn.

Then something happened that made him changes the plan's completely. His squire came bursting through the door, to the chamber he had taken for himself.

"Lord Mallister, a raven from Seagard, but it is not from your son. It is from Ironborn. Seagard has fallen," he exclaimed shocked.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry about the last chapter, it was late at night, just did a 12 hours sift at work and forgot to delete the edits, thank you all for pointing it out, I have since changed it. **

**Also so you know, I will not be writing chapters about people who's story hasn't changed and is the same in the book, so at the moment, jon and denaerys and bran are still following the books, I will eventually get to them**


	26. Asha II and Rodrik I

**Rodrik's POV**

It had only been days since the Ironborn had raided Winterfell, kidnapping Rickon Stark, grievously wounding Lady Catleyn, and killing at least 50 or more men. In the confusion, young Bran, Jojen and Meera Reed, Hodor and Bran's wolf,Summer, had disappeared. The Ironborn had also captured his own daughter, Beth Cassel.

As soon as he was able, he had led a search party of 70 men at arms plus Rickon's direwolf, Shaggydog. The wolf had at first been impossible to control. After the raid, it bitanyone who came near him, but after leading it outside of the walls, Shaggy soon picked up the scent. They had tracked the Ironborn for days going through the Wolfswood. The Ironborn had led them in circles either on purpose or by the fact they did not know the land, like Northerners do.

His party took turns racing on ahead and then resting. Each group taking over in swift action. He hoped the Main Northern host would have arrived back in the North by now, meaning the coast would be well defended and more search parties would be sent out as well as a host to retake Deepwood Motte. jJust as they were departing Winterfell, they received a message raven from the Maester at Deepwood Motte, saying their walls had been breached.

Not that it was his most pressing concern;he had to find Rickon Stark and his daughter Beth, or die trying.

They continued riding on following Shaggy and the tracks he left. They shouldn't be too far behind as the Ironborn were on foot.

After Hours of riding , they were barely 40 leagues from Deepwood Motte. They knew they would have to find them soon or be overwhelmed by Ironborn reinforcements. Finally, they saw torches in the distant.

**Asha's POV**

They were lost. No one knew if they were heading in the right direction. They had started heading Northwest, but the forest all looked the same to them. Of course, none of the hostages would help. The Stark boy kept crying and calling for his mother and something called Shaggy. She had already lost a few of her men, either them wandering off into the darkness and nobody could find them, or a few had fallen prey to packs of wolves.

After days of slowly moving in what they assumed were the right direction, they were starving and thirsty as having barely eaten anything during their travels. They were exhausted and slowly running out on stamina, but they had finally come across what looked like a well-used path, heading North West they hoped.

"This is pointless, let us kill the Stark boy now and be done with it," exclaimed her second in command angrily

"No. My father, will have the pleasure of ending his life, as the Starks robbed my three brothers' lives," ordered Asha, ferociously drawing her saw and holding it up to his neck, "If you try, you will die first."

Then she saw one of their rear guard running up to her, "Captain, North men cavalry, approaching, numbering 50 or more," he shouted panting.

"Men, quickly defensive position," she ordered, although knowing in their heart, they couldn't defeat a cavalry force, no matter how small the force was. Nor could they run away as they would be mowed down. They would fight, as they were Iron Born, they will face the steel of their swords.

Everyone quickly spread out, forming a circle with prisoners in the middle. She had about 70 men, 40 who had escaped Winterfell with her and 30 whom had survived the Siege of Torrhen Square and made it to Winterfell, including Dagmar Cleftjaw.

As the horsemen neared, her few bowmen, let loose arrows, striking down a few, while more sailed harmlessly pass, hitting trees or falling to the ground. Then the cavalry hit, she weaved past the first one, ducking under his sword and slicing the belly of the steed he was riding, making him crash to the ground. She spun around doing a roll, to avoid another swipe of a sword, standing up she hurled her axe with expert accuracy and it landed right in the Northmen's back, making him keel over, tumbling off his horse with a thud.

**Rodrik's POV**

He was in the middle of the fight, they may be outnumbered but they had horses and weren't as exhausted from marching for days. The ironmen were more a rabble than an opposition, as he carved through the neck of another Iron Islander. He steadied his horse looking for his next opponent, when he saw the girl, who had knocked him out at Winterfell, obviously the leader of the pack. She was distracted, her back facing towards him.

He charged hoping to end, this before more people died. As he raised his sword, ready to cleave her in two. She sidestepped at the last second, like she knew it was coming and swung her remaining sword around cutting his horse's left hind leg, leaving a gaping gash. It fell to the ground, forcing him to roll off, narrowly avoiding it crushing him.

He pushed himself up, just managing to get his shield up in time, as the Iron lady smashed her sword down on him. He used all his strength to push her away making her jump back just missing the edge of his sword as he swiped at her belly. Both of them continued clashing, until he knocked the sword out her hand. But just as he was about to deal the killing blow, she grabbed a girl lying on the floor and held a knife to her throat.

"Stop now or she dies," she sneered.

He stood stunned; there stood his daughter Beth, tears of fear rolling down her face.

"Let her go," he demanded, bile rising to his throat. As he struggled not to show any kind of reaction, that he was the girl's father. He silently shook his head, looking directly at his daughter, urging her not to speak.

"You've lost, release the prisoners alive, and I promise on my honour as a knight that your remaining men can go free."

"Like I would trust the oath of a Northerner, you sent my brother back lying on a slab. After you took him in as a ward promising to keep him alive, you shall die," she screamed, her eyes showing nothing but hatred. She threw his daughter carelessly aside charging at him furiously but just as she was about to reach him, a mighty thump sounded and she fell face forwards, slumping on the ground.

Standing behind her, stood the wilding women that Robb and Theon had captured months ago, holding a large stick.

"It's over," he yelled, "Round up the survivors."

**Authr's Note**

Sorry it has been more than a week, I was on holiday, then moving then new job, rather tirering, I will try and get a chapter up a week, sometimes more, but I am sorry if I don't. Hope everyone is enjoying the story still. I have many new places to take it to.


	27. Robb IV

**Robb's POV**

They had been on the ship for 6 days now and were nearing White Harbour; he could just see it in the distance as he stood on the bow of the ship. He couldn't believe what had happened, his 2 younger brothers missing, his mother grievously wounded or dead for all they know, as they had had no communication from Winterfell since leaving King's landing. They had stopped in Gulltown for a few hours, gathering news from the Vale, as they had heard nothing since Catelyn had left the Vale almost a year ago now.

There Ser Robar Royce of the Kingsguard and 50 men as an escort disembarked to deliver a message to Lady Lysa of the Vale and ask her and her son plus the Lords of the Vale to journey to King's Landing to swear fealty, as none of the ravens they had sent had been returned, in the message it offered to return the title of Warden of the East to Robert Arryn, on the condition of fealty appointing a Nestor Royce as castellan to rule to Robert's name until he came of age. They had also sent a small force of 20 men to Petyr Baeslish's seat at the fingers, to arrest him, if he still resides there.

As he stood on the bow, staring into the distance, he could see Seal Rock approaching through the mist: a hand brushed him on the shoulder and up his neck, turning around he saw his betrothed, standing there in all her beauty.

"Hello there handsome," blushed Roslin, grabbing his hand and holding it in her own. They had grown much closer over the past months, starting with the death of Theon. In kings landing they had taken long walks in the godswoods and along the walls of the Red keep. Again he had sort comfort in her arms and eventually between her legs, when the news came from Winterfell. He had felt ashamed when he had realised what he had done but she hadn't been angry about him taking her maidenhood before they were married. It had already been agreed with Lord Frey that they would get married in Winterfell, before he and his father left to lead the Northern army against the Iron Islanders and find Rickon and Bran, if Ser Rodrik hadn't managed it already.

"Roslin, my luv, I'm sorry I didn't wake you, you were too beautiful lying in the bed, and I thought you would need your rest, we have about a week's march from White Harbour to Winterfell, where we will be married, then I must once again go to war."

"Must you, let your father lead, you have surely earned your rest, after leading the main Northern host to obliterate more than half of the Lannister army, you passed the impassable Golden Tooth and was knighted by the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. You deserve rest," his betrothed said sincerely looking at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"So do most of the Northmen, how can I ask them to fight, put their lives on the line, if I am not willing to fight myself, I am heir to Winterfell, knight of the realm, I will do my duty to my father, the King, The North and to the entire realm," he instead, wondering why she was being so insistent

"What of your duty to me and possibly your unborn child," she retorted angrily, turning around to storm off.

He whipped around and grabbed her arm, "Wait what you are with child, our child?" he asked happiness coming through to his otherwise stern face.

"Possibly, I expected my moonsblood about the time we left king's landing a week after you first took my maidenhood."

"Roslin, my sweetheart, I must go into battle but I promise you by the old gods and the new ones that I will return to your arms and see the birth of our firstborn." He swore to her, looking deep into her eyes and holding her close.

They had arrived in White harbour shortly after he had received the exciting news they had arrived in white harbour and had stayed the night there while waiting for the remainder of the 2,000 men who had come by ships. He and Roslin had decided to wait to tell people until they were certain and after the wedding. He now rode with his betrothed and small personal guard of young nobles and Knights. They had been riding with the main column the day before but tensions had risen between the Lannisters and other Westerlands taking the black and _the_ many of the knights and nobles whom family members had died in the war some personally killed by the men taking the black.

Ser Harrion Karstark had first started the issues by barging his horse past Jamie Lannister calling him the incestuous kingslayer, and spat at Ser Jamie saying "You deserve to die, you killed my 2 brothers and yet they let you go free just because you killed a man of lesser skill, in the North we follow the old gods not the seven, If I could I would kill you where you stand"

Then Jamie had galloped his horse stopping suddenly sideways right in front of Harrion's horse, making it rear up in fright, Harrion struggled to hold falling into the mud, while the other Lannister men apart from Ser Kevan and Ser lancel, hurled insults at Harrion.

"Northmen can't even stay on their horse."

"Your brothers were unskilled farmers who died undeserving of a warriors death."

"You Northmen only won the won the war due to superior numbers not superior skill."

"Stay in the dirt where you belong."

Ser Harrion had picked himself up from the ground, drawing his sword immediacy and slashing at Ser Jamie's horse narrowly missing it but forcing to rear up but Jamie held on, drawing his sword.

The Westlanders drew their weapons, and the noble Northmen and knights drew theirs, if it hadn't been for he, his father and Ser Kevan Intervening and putting a stop it, more men would have died unnecessarily, just like Theon.

Theon!, his best friend, Dead!

Torrhen Karstark, Dead!

Eddard karstark, Dead!

Daryn Hornwood, Dead!

Halys Hornwood, Dead!

Medger Cerwyn, Stevron Frey, all of Hourse Darry, and many more, not just nobles and knights, but farmers, butchers, peasants; died.

Some died far away from him but others died trying to save him and yet he still lived, why was his life so much more valuable than the thousands of others. How many fathers , brothers, sons, nephews, uncles and husbands weren't returning home. How many more wouldn't make it back from the second Greyjoy Rebellion.

He pondered this as he and his advanced guard continued riding towards Winterfell ahead of the main column away from the 40 or so nobles and knights from the Westerlands taking the black, they were going to make camp at the fork of the White Knife then continue on the next morning and hopefully make it to Winterfell before nightfall tomorrow.

He could still here the muttering of many of the young nobles riding as his guards, many whom thought the King had been to kind on Lannisters and their bannermen, letting most of the ones whom had been captured take the black and the other ones live out their lives. In some ways he agreed with them, they had killed many of their family members and friends but then he remembered who he was.

He was Lord Eddard's son!

The son of an honourable man, who had taught him to be true, honourable, just and fair, they couldn't kill everyone whom had fought, for that could cause another rebellion. As he continued thinking on this, noise suddenly broke through is train of thought as he saw an arrow fly pass him narrowing missing him. More screams pierced his ears as men ran out from the tree hurling axes and knocking many of his 40 strong guards to the ground. He drew his sword, circling his horse to defend his lady. He called to Dacey Mormont, whom he saw plunging an axe into the skull of one of the men and Se Olyvar; his former squire whom had accompanied them north charging at an approaching raider and slashing him in the skull

"Get Lady Roslin to safety and bring help from the main force. I don't know who these men are but they are well trained," he yelled to her, over the clash of his sword as he cut down another foot solider. Then more men this time on horse but less than before came riding out. They were now outnumbered but still fighting. Himself, Ser Owen Norrey, Ser Wendel Manderly,, Ser Donnel Locke, Rickard Ryswell and Ser Harrion Karstark, formed a defensive circle, covering all sides making an impregnable force until a rider who had long dark and dry hair and was rather ugly, with skin pink and blotchy and a broad nose; launched himself from his horse straight at Rickard Ryswell, wielding 2 short swords. The man pushed Rickard from his horse land on top of him, plunging swords straight through his chest, killing him instantly. In anger Robb leapt at him, jumping of his horse and lashing out with his long sword. He wasn't wearing metal plate, only light leather padding and some shoulder chain mail but his opponent wasn't wearing metal plate either. The opponent ducked under Robb's slash and got in close hacking and stabbing with his 2 short swords. He only just managed to move his sword in time to block them, with his opponent so close, he was having trouble manoeuvring his long sword to block and strike. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the large Smalljon throw one of the raiding party 4 feet, slamming him into a tree, and then turning around to knock another one of his feet with an almighty blow with his great axe.

He focused his eyes on the fight in front of him as his enemy crossing his blade striking from high with strength but he simply blocked the blade with his sword going straight between them. They were now locked together each trying to push the other one off balance, while locked in grip, he saw the his foe's eyes for the first time clearly, they were small, close-set, and oddly pale, like two chips of dirty ice and somehow they seemed oddly familiar.

"Ah you recognise me, don't you, I am the bastard of Bolton, and your father ordered my arrest and my loving father did nothing to prevent it, luckily I had loyalty of my boys here," he jeered, "You fight with skill and honour, Ser Robb," Ramsay laughed mockingly, " But Honour never really helped any one!"

With that Ramsay spit in his face blinding him and throwing him off balance for just a second but it was all Ramsay needed, pushing forward with his sword's against his own long sword, pushing him more off balance, then leaning back to kick him causing him to fall to the ground.

Ramsay then stabbed wildly at him, but he rolled dodging it, the slashed back but Ramsay easily danced out of the way, then jived back stabbing at the ground trying to draw blood. One jab sliced thinly down his right arm, not doing much damage but causing him enough pain to drop his sword in response. Ramsay then used this opening, to stab again going straight through his light padding and into his chest. He screamed in agony clutching his wound, trying to stem the flow of, knowing the end was near; his only regret would be he never got to see his child

"I'll say hi to your father for you," he cackled nastily and raised his swords above his head, as they came down, just as they were about to hit, they didn't. A soldier person with dashing golden hair blurred past, bowling into Ramsay just as he was about to land his killing blow, throwing Ramsay to the ground. That was when he blacked out.

"Robb, Robb can you hear me?" A girls voice sounded through his head, he rolled from side to side , his eyes slowly opening.

"You miss me," he smiled faintly, looking into his betrothed eyes, she leant down and kissed him., then pulled away.

"Don't scare me like that again," she told him half seriously half-jokingly

"I promised you I will always come back to you, didn't I," he grinned, grasping her hand, then he noticed his father come into the tent behind where Roslin was crouching.

"Excuse me, I need to speak to my son," he told Roslin, and she got up, giving him one final peck on the cheek then left.

"Glad to see you're awake," his father said, not showing much emotion, still deadly seriousness.

"What happened to Ramsay Bolton, who saved me?"

"He's dead and it was Ser Jamie Lannister!"

**Authors's Note**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter, I am still waiting for my beta reader to double check it but no contact with her, I will re-upload it when she has the time to beta it. I will be interested to know what people think of the end of this chapter and where they think it may go. Thank you to all how have recently favourited and followed my story. Please read and review**


	28. Renly IV

**Renly IV**

It had been a week since Eddard had left the capitol,that same day eh had sent a raven to Baelor Blacktyde, offering to help him claim Lordship of the Iron Islands if he declared featly to the Iron Throne. He had had the Lord Commander, Lord Tyrell and Lord Stark all help with the composition. letter had read.

_Dear Lord Blacktyde_

_Twice has the Iron born now risen up in rebellion in my lifetime under Balon GreyJoy's rule, sacrificing thousands of ironborn's lives in greedy and useless attempts of overthrow the rule of the Iron Throne. I know you feel the same sadness that I feel when so many lives are lost. Therefore I offer you a chance to end this war and save the Iron islands from many unnecessary and tragic deaths. Turn against Balon's rule and we will support you in your lordship of the Iron Islands_

_Due to these rebellions thought, the Iron islands cannot go without consequences. The remainder of Iron fleet will be taken out of your control and given to the North. The Iron islands will only be able to field 100 longships between them unless stated otherwise by the King of the Iron Throne. Your other longships will be given to the Riverlands, the North and the Royal fleet. _

_Each Noble lord of the Iron Islands must give up one son or daughter or nicece or nephew if child is not possible under the under the age of 8 to be wards of houses of choice for no less than 10 years._

_Finally all Greyjoys must be handed over for judgement and execution and the castle on Pyke will be burned down._

_Reparations will also be paid, the amount and length to be confirmed._

_I urge you to accept these terms_

_Yours sincerely _

_King Renly_

_King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men  
Lord of the Seven Kingdoms  
Protector of the Realm._

He had just received the reply, which was good news considering that the iron Fleet was currently raiding the western coast and had captured Seagard. The North would take at least another week or so to get their forces to Torrhen square where part of the royal fleet would pick them up, once they had beaten back Victarion Greyjoy.

Even with the current Iron Born victories it was inevitable that they would be defeated, he had finally managed to convince prince Oberyn to send some men to help in the attack of the Iron Islands, after presenting him with the skulls of Gregor Celgange and Tywin Lannister. 8,000 men were currently sailing from Dorne on then few ships they had, led by Lord Yronwood.

The letter from Baelor had simply said, "_To preserve lives I will help you, send word, I will gather my forces and allies, ready for the time to strike."_

At this very moment his acting hand, Lord Karstark was sending out runners or ravens to various locations informing them of the plan. Lord Karstark was a good and wise man but he was no Eddard Stark and he desperately needed his council right now, but Eddard was far away trying to put his family back together.

He wondered what had happened to himself on his path to become King, he used to be so sure of himself and though ruling would be easy but now that he had it, he realised a wrong decisions could mean the life or death of thousands. Lord Stark had moulded him somehow into a king that knew it was a responsibility, not a privilege to be king and something he knew would be needed to pass onto his heir if the dynasty of the Stag would continue and not be lost in history.

The amount of concerns on his mind at the moment were mounting: first there was the Greyjoy Rebellion, then his wedding with Maragery tyrell which was only 3 weeks away being organised by Lady Olenna Tyrell and Matthis Rowan, his mater of coin. Next there was the worrisome news about Ramsay Bolton kidnapping and forcefully marrying Lady Hornwood, just before leaving the Capital Lord Stark had told him to keep an on Lord Bolton. Sure he was worthy commander and a valuable asset on the Small council but he was trustworthy or as loyal as he seemed. Then there was a rumours flowing in from across the Narrow Sea of the last Targaryen in Qarth with 3 living baby dragons, the first ones seen in hundreds of years.

Lastly he was finalizing the ultimate terms of surrender with Tyrion Lannister, that was where he was heading now, he had asked Prince Oberyn, Lord Tyrell, The Lord Commander and Lord Karstark to be with him when they signed the final agreements and arranged reparations.

"Your grace, you are being too lenient on them, all the westerlands noble houses should be made to give up a son or daughter to be a ward, returning them to their family when they reaching their 15th nameday, then taking another, forever repeating the cycle. This will make them think twice about rebelling against the Iron throne ever again or murdering babes in their sleep," hinted Prince Oberyn deviously, still not completely satisfied with his vengeance against the Lannisters even after receiving the heads of Ser Gregor Clegange and Tywin Lannister.

"Your Grace, be wary of punishing them to harshly, they might be weak at the moment but in 10 years or more they could once again rise up in retaliation, resentment and anger for the harshness that they would say was unjust," advised Barristan Selmy cautiously.

He looked around the room at each person who was here on his request and analysed their motives and positions, taking advice that Ser Barristian had given to him many a times during his early days as King. Everyone had their motives, even with their loyalty to you as king, all except Eddard Stark, he would always do the honourable thing.

He looked at Lord Karstark, he had heard that he was a fair man but Renly could see from his attitude and eyes that Lord Rickard wanted revenge pay for the death of 2 of his boys and his daughter's betrothed. He still felt that Jamie Lannister should have been killed as compensation, but since he couldn't have him, he wanted something or someone else.

Then there was Lord Tyrell, he had not obvious hatred for Lannisters during the war, but held Ser Jamie responsible for the death of his favourite son. He also wanted to gain as much as he could for his house from the Treaty.

Prince Oberyn still held vengeance over the death of his sister and niece and nephew, and wanted to see the Lannisters suffer harshly, maybe more than Lord Karstark and Lord Tyrell and he was more blood thirsty and manipulative then either of them.

The only one who could really be trusted and be relied upon to be as unbiased as possible was the Lord Commander and Lord Tyrion who was really only here because courtesy was trying to lookout for his new lordship and land but had very little say.

"Prince Oberyn, I always value your viewpoint and I believe some of what you say we should apply but I make the final decisions here," he said tactfully being very careful with his phrasing, not wanting to cause offence.

After many more hours of debating and deciding, he turned to face Lord Tyrion.

"Lord Tyrion, these are your final terms," laying the piece of parchment in front of him, already containing his and his acting hands signature.

_The Lands of crakehall and all its incomes will belong to the Reach._

_20 war ships the Lannister navy will be given to the North._

_House Lannister will pay 1 millon 500 thousand gold dragons as reparations over the next 10 years._

_House Lannister will forgo all debts owed by the Iron Throne to them._

_House Lannister will pay the 2 milllon gold dragons to the Iron Bank to cover the Iron Thrones debts to them._

_The Westerlands taxes to the Iron throne for the next 15 years will rise by a ¼_

_The Westerland noble houses of Jast, Lannister of Lannisport, Banefort Brax, Prester and Marbrand will each give a son or daughter, or if not available a niece or nephew to serve as ward to houses of my choosing for a term of 10, they will be given back when they reach their 16__th _nameday but if they have not been there for 10 years another one will take their place to continue the term.

_Martyn and Wilem lannister will remain in King's Landing until the Lord Of Casterly Rock, or another member of his house has children of their own in which case, when they 4 they will be sent to the capital till their 14__th__ name day, when another will take their place. This will continue until decided on by the King of the Iron throne._

_Mycella Waters will remain in Kings Landing as a maid to Margary Tyrell and Tommen Waters will be under the care of Lord Stark in Winterfell, when he is of age he will be allowed to take the black or become a Maester._

_Renly Watched as Tyrion sighed and signed underneath it. _

The War of the Bastard King was over.

As Tyrion signed it he said, "I have little choice, but I hope for your sake my people won't think too harshly on these terms."

"Your people shouldn't have followed a traitor, Imp!" he retorted, "Head back the Rock, take a noble wife, control the Westerland Lords and see that these terms are met."

**Author's Note **

**My beta reader seems to have gone Awol,. I hope she is okay. It looks like I am in need of a new beta reader. Thank you to everyone who continues reading it, please review as I do really appreciate it**

**Also I am looking for suggestions for who Lord Tyrions wife should be.**


	29. Edmure I

**Edmure I**

They had been marching from Kings Landing for just more than a week and had just arrived at Rivvrrun where much of the Riverlands host was meeting, when a rider arrived from Seagard announcing it had fallen. He had immediately sent Ravens to the Twins, Fairmarket and Oldstones, who have their forces ready as soon as possible as their host was marching tonight. He wondered if the Frey's forces would begin sieging Riverrun as he asked, or if he himself would have to ride to the Twins himself, so Lord Walder Frey could exact some price from him most likely the marriage of one of his daughters to him.

* * *

Wind was hitting him, nearly knocking him of his horse, as his cavalry host of 2000 rode North, even as the wind and the rain lashed down on them making their white fingers tighten on to the reigns as it got harder to hold on and see in front of. As his family in the North said, Winter is coming. They hadn't had rain like this in months but right now it made their ride to Seagard even harder. They should be there in a few hours if they continued at this speed, they had already collected the forces from the Fairmarket and Oldstones. His infantry host consisting of 3000 not including the Frey host was marching farther behind. He had decided to rush ahead with cavalry and try and seal the Ironborn in Seagard.

It was strange as he rode at the head of the column, for the first time going in to battle he was afraid, not of the enemy but of himself. All the other times during the previous were other men had constructed the battle plans; he had merely followed their plans and led the men into battle. Now he was leading men into battle and constructing the battle plan and if it failed and lead his men to their deaths, there would only be him to blame.

"Damm it, I knew they wouldn't be here," he cursed as they saw Seagard approaching, with banners of the Kraken flying

"The Late Lord Frey lives up to his name," jested Ser Marq Piper.

"He should learn some respect, I am his liege lord's son, and I gave him orders, he needs to learn who is in charge."

"Be cautious, Edmure. Lord Frey is one of your most powerful bannermen, and he knows it, and he also knows that you need him, which makes him want something from you and you know what that is," advised Lord Tytos Blackwood, riding up behind him.

"If I go to Lord Walder, he keep defying me, but if I send someone else he will take offence."

"Lord Walder Frey is prickly but we need his troops."

"You are right," he agreed, thanking Lord Tytos, turning to Lord Clement Piper "You will take command of the siege force and await my return. Ser Marq , my friend choose 50 men, we will go to the Twins, Lord Karyl Vance you will accompany me as well."

He could see the Twins, rising in the distance, it was hard to imagine that only it had only been built 600 years ago or so, and House Frey was a younger house then most in Westeros, but had become powerful and rich by charging people to cross the bridge that had taken 3 generations to build and was originally timber.

He hoped Lord Clement Piper could handle the command of the seiege, hewould have left it to Lord Blackwood but that would have aggravated Lord Bracken.

He had decided the send Lord Vance with Marq Piper in first, to treat with the Late Lord Frey, since he didn't want to look like he was coming begging to Lord Frey. Walder Frey needed to learn his place, and it was beneath his liege lord, not equal or above beneath and Edmure would remind him of that. Somehow! He suspected that Lord Frey would "request" that he betrothed one of his daughters. Although he was against the idea of bowing to Walder's demands, it would have its advantages, binding their houses together my marriage would hopefully make them more loyal. Maybe if he made it seem like it was his idea, and he chose to come here.

* * *

**Walder's POV**

"Lord Edmure insults me, sending in his little follower and one of his Bannermen to treat with me," he sneered, sitting in his chair looking down on them.

"We are not here to treat with you, we are here on Lord Edmure's orders to deliver a message, we had sent it by raven "but it must have been shot down by the Iron Born, otherwise you would have already been laying siege to Seagard as the message had said"," Lord Vance offered cynically, a faint of a smile appeared on the lords face.

"Yes, yes, I would have, as one of his Loyal bannermen but unfortunately no ravens have arrived, but my host is gathered here, as I was anticipating those orders" ah the boy was clever after all he thought, making it seem like I wasn't disobeying orders saving me face and making me owe him for not pressing the subject of disobeying orders.

"Of course you would have, as you said you are one of his 'loyal Bannermen' and for that Edmure offers you a reward. He knows you have many daughters and granddaughters to wed off, he will take one of his choosing as his wife, if you would allow," Ser Marq answered, maintaining his voice as neutral as possible showing no hint of annoyance or anger.

"Ah he has finally decided my house is worthy of a marriage with my Liege Lord," he goaded, chucking to himself, "And what about you Ser Marq, you are still unwed would one my descendants be worthy of you." His gazed shifted from Lord Vance to Ser Clement, looking at the young knight, hoping further increase his influence throughout the Riverlands houses, already one of his descendants was betrothed to Ser Garlan Tyrell as she was from a Crakehall.

"They would be worthy of me, Lord Walder but unfortunately I have recently been betrothed to Alys Karstark."

"A worthy match eh, well tell Lord Edmure that I accept his proposal and would welcome the wedding here, I am a bit too frail to come down his seat, I will miss the wedding of ym daughter to Robb Stark, I do not wish to miss another."

"OF course Lord Walder, that should be acceptable, we will make our leave along with your host to go rid the Iron Born from our shores," replied Lord Vance firmly, not giving him a chance to ask for more, turning around and making their way out as he said after them.

"Yes, yes minus some to stay here and guard the twins, my grandson Ser Ryman will lead them for you, now go."

* * *

**Edmure's POV**

After Lord Vance and Ser Marq had returned with Lord Freys host to where he was camped with his personal guard, they marched back to Seagard at their fastest pace to find their forces camped around the edge and an orangey hue rising in the distance by the sea, behind seagard.

A rider rode out to meet them as they arrived, holding the banner of his house.

"Mi'lord Edmure, the Ironborn are trapped in Seagard, we arrived just as a force of theres were trying to return the their ships, we cut them down in the path and Burned the ships, We belive Victarion Greyjoy commands the castle, as the Greyjoy flag flies, Lord Jason Mallister also arrived, just before sunset. His fleet smashed what remain of the Iron fleet, we believe the rest of them have gone back to the Iron Islands. Lord Mallister's fleet has gone to join them and pick up the Northern Host. From Thorren Square, they have left a token fleet here to transport us to the Islands when we have finished here," he blurted out rather rushed, making it difficult for him to take it all in.

"Bring the Lord to the command tent, we finish this tonight, I will not let Iron Born be on my lands for another day," he declared, and there was a cheer behind him, from his men.

In the command tent sat most of his nobles lords or their sons, looking over a basic layout of Seagard, most of the town outside the wall had been burnt, some of the people had escaped but a lot they believed were dead or inside the castle captive and in some way probably better off dead. There was no news of Patrek Mallister, who had arrived at Seagard shortly before it was attacked. They could only hope that he was alive, as he and Dacey Mormont during the war had fallen in love and were due to be wed, it would destroy her if he was killed.

"Lord Mallister, I know they could kill your son, if he is still alive, if we attack but we have no proof he is still alive. It will be dawn soon, we attack at just before first light," he declared and everyone stayed silent not arguing with him, they waited for their orders.

"Lord Bracken and Lord Clement Piper, you will attack first, firing ballista and catapults from the ships, drawing their main attention to the west wall by the sea, send your troops to scale the walls with ladders and grappling hooks, be as ferocious as you can, cause mayhem. Use the catapults sparingly; we still want Seagard left after this battle. At the same time , you Lord Bracken and Ser Ryman Frey will lead the assault on the opposite side with a ram to smash down the gate, more of our forces will scale the walls on that side."

"Forgive me Lord Edmure, what if they do have prisoners, they will all be killed, we must at least try and prevent that, mustn't we?" asked Lord Blackwood quizzically.

"Yes we must, that is where myself and Lord Mallister come in, as I have been here many times, I know Seagard almost as well as Lord Mallister I think, we will lead a small force each, each consisting of 15 knights over the 2 walls not yet covered by the attack. We will use the burnt town as cover to sneak up on the walls, and use grappling hooks to sneak over while they are focused on the 2 large forces at the other sides. We will find prisoners if they are alive and keep them alive until we take the castle. Does everyone understand the plan?"

"Yes, my lord," they all answered, and filed out of the tent to prepare the forces for the coming battle.

* * *

He and his forces were crouching behind a burned hut, it was still pretty dark but just a slight light peering over the horizon, not enough though to make them overly visible. The drums began sounding from the west and east, the signal! His forces were preparing to attack, now was the time to attack.

They ran forward, staying low and undercover where possible, and hugged the wall as they reached it. Silently he signalled to of his men, moving slightly out, they loaded their bows and aimed at the wall, ready to kill any guards who killed them. 2 other men, one of the Ser Marq Piper, the other a Blackwood men at arms, slung their grappling hooks over the wall, with them gripping on to the parapet.

Two by Two they climbed up the wall, a few guards noticed them but thanks to his archers aim, they fell quickly enough before they could raise the alarm. His men quickly secured the area. They could hear screaming and fighting from all over the castle, he saw men climbing over the wall and being met by Iron Born, men were being flung over the wall. He couldn't think of that though, he had a job to do.

His men looked to him, "Head to the keep, that's where they'll be, quickly, silently."

They rushed forward, jumping off the wall into a nearby hay cart, the sprinted towards the keep, no one taking notice of a few men at arms rushing to defend the keep, or so it looked.

"Kill any iron born in there," he ordered, he could already here clash of steel from inside, Lord Mallister must have beaten them to it, he thought.

As the made their way through they barely encountered any resistance that was until they reached the main hall.

All huddled in the middle were about 50 captives, mainly women and children, but he noticed Patrek Mallister, lying at the far end, badly beaten, his gaze then fell on Lord Mallister barley a few feet in front of him swinging his axe around ferociously at an older man who was large and powerful, with a bull's broad chest and a boy's flat stomach. His hair was flecked with grey and he plate armour in and a helm in the shape of a kraken. He smashed back at Lord Jason with his own cruel looking axe, pushing Jason further and further away from the hostages. Lord Mallister's groups were already dead along with half a dozen Iron born, bleeding out on the floor.

Quickly his own men, charged forward battling the remaining Ironborn, while he dashed to help his bannermen.

"This if for my nephew Rodrik," Victarion bellowed at the top of his voice, bashing Lord Mallister's shield in with his axe, splintering it all over, " He was a boy now you fight a seasoned warrior, and you are surely outmatched, Mallister," Victarion spat at Jason's feet before, pushing forward, knocking Jason off balance and narrowly missing him with a crushing blow from his axe which imbedded in the floor

"Finish this now Victarion," he commanded," Your forces are outnumbered, we will take back Seagard in a matter of moments, your ships are burnt, save the lives of your men."

"Never! What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger! We are Iron Born.", Victarion roared, spinning around to punch him in the nose, with his shield, as he approached on Victarion's other side, trying to buy Jason some time to get up. The punch though, distracted him long enough for Victarion to use to his full attention on Lord Mallister, as Jason jumped back just missing the swipe of the Lord Captain's axe but what Jason did not expect, was Victarion lunged forward at the moment, burying the point and blade of the axe into Jason's stomach, then wrenching it out, pulling his guts out.

"You thought bravely, I gave you a warrior's death," he said, as Jason took his final breath.

Edmure heard an anguish cry from across the room, knowing it must be his friend and heir to Seagard, Patrek Mallister. He ran forward to avenge his loyal bannermen's death, bring up his shield, he deflected a colossal blow from Victarion's axe, whirling around he ducked under another swing, lunging forward with his sword, just managing to strafe his enemies belly, drawing a trickle of blood.

"Ha It is merely a scratch, " Victarion jested, swinging his axe down onto him, he only just brought his sword up in time, the hook of the axe stopping barely an inch away from his face. He pushed back, stabbing and thrusting, trying to gain an opening in Victarion's defence, but none found itself. He was being pushed back, up against the wall, and couldn't get out.

A slash from Victarion's axe knocked his sword out of his hand, it was all over. He couldn't do anything, he was tired, weak. As Victarion brought his axe up to finish he life, his only thought, was for his father, hoping he had done him proud.

Then something made him open his eyes, a warn wet liquid spurted onto his face, he looked up and saw a dagger sticking straight through the Lord Captain's throat, standing behind him stood his friend Ser Marq Piper.


	30. Deanerys I

**Daenerys's POV**

The House of Undying had been destroyed, thanks to Drogon, but the citizens of Qarth had turned against her, Xaro Xhoan Daxos had expelled her from the mansion. Ser Jorah was right, it was time to leave, maybe to Westeros or to the Free Cities and try and get a sellsword company, he had even suggested going to Slavers bay to buy some Unsullied. She wasn't sure what to do, all she knew was she had to leave, and soon.

She was meeting her small Khalasar by the docks, her loyal Queensguard: Ser Jorah was walking next to her, holding his sword grip as he walked, ready to defend her.

"Khaleesi, do not react, 2 men have been following us since we arrived at the docks,"Ser Jorah whispered to her discreetly , continuing on walking, " Keep moving, we will lose them in the side streets, don't look back."

She couldn't her herself, she gave a quick look and saw a rather large man, with a bare chest showing his nut-brown skin and a large scimitar through his belt, next to him was a short man, wearing a hood, and in a large robe, covering all his skin.

As they turned into an alleyway, she continues to discreetly look behind her, because of this she doesn't notice when a man accidentally knocks a box over in front of her, releasing something very similar to a scorpion but with a human like face, it scuttles towards her quickly.

"A Manticore get back, Khaleesi," yelled Ser Jorah, drawing his sword, as the stranger who knocked over the box sprinted away.

In shock and fright she stumbled backwards trying to get away from it but tripped over her dress, just as it was about to strike, a strong hand with a knife stabbed it straight through its body.

Ser Jorah wheeled around drawing his sword now on the 2 strangers, who had been following them, and then stopped as the one in the robe unveiled his hood.

"Lord Varys, I did not expect to see you here," Ser Jorah asked mystified, holding his sword point p to his throat. "Last I heard you were on the small council for the Usurper."

"We both have done things, we are not proud of, Ser Jorah," Varys replied slyly then turning to address her, "Forgive me, your Grace, for startling you but we have a mutual friend, he sent us to aid you and bring you from Qarth to Pentos."

"You mean Magister Illyrio?"

"Yes, he and I have been watching out for you since you were fled, your father brought me to Kings Landing, I promised to serve him and now I serve you."

"Then why did you work for the Usurper for years, he killed my family, he sent assassin to kill me. Ser Jorah once told me of you, you were his Master of Whispers. How many times did you tell him of me and my brother, of where we were hiding?"

"I stayed in that position, to protect you better, I only gave him basic information about you always old, did you ever wonder, why no assassins never caught up with you. I stayed In Kings Landing to play the game of thrones, to weaken it from within so it was ripe for your taking. Although some plans fail, other plans come about; we can talk more on the ship. We must go now," he urged.

She looked up to Ser Jorah for advise, as he was the only person here she trusted even though she knew of his feelings towards her. She knew he ahd protected and advised her as she had seen it where of this Lord Varys she knew nothing.

"We must leave Khaleesi, and this is as good as oppourtunity as any, I only met Lord Varys once, but I heard a lot about him, apparently rumour has it that he urged your father not to open the city gates to Tywin Lannister, whereas the Grand Maester advised him of the opposite thus resulting in the death of your father."

Turning towards Varys, she spoke, saying" We will come with you, but if you cross me you will face the same fate as the House of Undying."

As she said that though, she remembered part of the prophecy that she heard from Quaithe, 'Beware the Perfumed Senschal', she had smelt heavy perfume from him when he had approached her early on, was this the person she should be distrustful of, she would have to wait and see.

* * *

They had been on the boats for 2 days now, she didn't remember being on water before, she was too young to remember sailing from Dragonstone before and she couldn't recall if her and Viserys had ever been on a ship after that, she had blocked out most of those memories because of how cruel Viserys had been in that time. She loved the water through she discovered, the spray from it as she stood by the side of the boat looking out over the water. Her dragons were soaring around the boating diving slightly into the water, snatching fish in their mouths. Since getting on the ship she had decided to take Lord Varys for his word and his body guard known as Strong Belwas, she needed all the advice and allies she could get if she planned on taking the Iron Throne back.

Her thoughts were broken when her trusted knight, Ser Jorah came up behind her,

"You must decide where we are heading, everyone is waiting below deck to discuss and await your decisions, Varys says we should head to Pentos where Ilyrio has plans."

"And what do you say, I should do," she questioned him.

"What is in Pentos, No army that I know of, perhaps a few sellsword companies but not many of them honour agreements to the end if a better offer doesn't come along. If you want an army, there is none more formidable then the Unsullied, got to slavers bay an buy unsullied. You would have an army to gather support behind, but let's discuss more of this inside."

* * *

"Khaleesi, if you go to Westeros with an army of slaves, no one will support you. Ser Jorah here was exiled for selling poachers to a slaver. It is banned in Westeros. Even if you didn't go with an army of slaves, I do wonder with the situation being how it is, how many Houses would support you?" cautioned Varys.

"I know little of Westeros only what I have heard from Viserys and Ser Jorah, but my borhter always said that if he went back to Westeros: the Houses of Tyrell, Redwynes, Greyjoy, Martell, and Darry would rush to support him."

"I am sorry to say this your Grace, but your brother was delusional. Darry, yes they would have but in the recent war, all by the male line have been wiped out, their lands are now in control of the Pipers. Greyjoys would never have and they are in open rebellion at the moment. Tyrells were always fierce supporters of Targeryeans but they have always craved power and they have it now, place on the small council and rather illustrious marriage arrangements to other great houses. Martells may still support you, but they alone cannot overthrow the other kingdoms. They have not been this united in centuries. I had planned to remain on the small council, slowly weakening the kingdoms from within but I had to flee, Renly Baratheon and Eddard Stark acted more quickly than I thought they would."

"I have dragons, won't more see my power."

"Dragons that are still young, we must wait until they are more grown," counselled Jorah , " We need a place for you to lay low, hide, gather support, maybe Dorne but would they have you?"

If I need an army, slavers bay may be the best option but she agreed with Varys she did not want to conquer Westeros with an army of slaves.

"We will head to Pentos, see what Magister Illyrio has planned, in the meantime Lord Varys, I imagine you still have many contacts, see if Dorne will welcome me."

Her advisers bowed and left the room, not arguing with her decision.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I hope everyone is enjoying the story, I value your reviews and suggestions. Let me know if you have any ideas, or a character you want me to use more or introduce. Maybe a marriage suggestion or a friendship you want to see. Let me know

Ps I am still looking for a beta reader


	31. Eddard IV

**Eddard IV**

"What? Really, Why did he do that?" his son asked bewildered, suddenly sitting up on the makeshift bed in his tent,

"I don't know, Jamie Lannister is a hard one to read, he has a misguided view of honour, sometimes, he does the right thing but in the wrong ways like killing the Mad King, maybe he is trying to redeem himself. Get your strength back, then we will go spe

ak to him together," he told him, and turned around to leave his son to rest.

"Father, wait, I need to tell you something."

He turned around to look at his son, seeing an anxious and guilty look on his face, he knew something was up, walking back concerned to his son.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Roslin is with child, my child. A Maester checked her out in White Harbour. I'm sorry I have besmirched our family honour, my honour."

"Son, she is to be your wife, I understand you were grieving for Theon and worried about your brothers and mother. Thank you for telling me. You will be married within a week, then we can announce this but just remember next time your feelings get ahead of your honour think what repercussions it could have. What if it hadn't been Roslin but another girl, and you felt it was necessary to marry her to keep her honour intact, that could have had drastic affects, breaking the marriage contract with the Freys, or it could have at least earned the scorn of your future wife."

"I understand father, I am sorry."

"Rest son, we will talk later," and with that he left to go find Ser Jamie.

* * *

After a few hours he brought Ser Jamie to Robb's tent, where he waited from them.

As they walked, he couldn't help but not ask him before they saw Robb. "Why did you save my son, it's not that I am not grateful, but after all the death you have caused and the people you killed. You saved my son after he was one of the leaders of the war that destroyed your family."

He watched Jamie, shake his head, his golden main swaying from side to side, "NO!, My family destroyed my family. MY sisters constant scheming and plotting, making enemies, where none existed, my Father always thinking he was better than everyone, ruling with fear but no love and I followed them, I would have done anything for my family and that is what cost me everything," he answered sadly, a tear dripping from his eye, "I lost the women I loved, my father who raised me, in some way, I even lost my brother the only person who really cared about me and gave me true advise and then I won my freedom, while losing what little honour I had left. With no family left to manipulate me I chose to follow to Ser Barristan's advice, he said to me, 'I remember a young knight, all eager and keen to win honour and glory. You have had your glory, now go earn your honour.'"

"So you saved my son for honour."

"No I saved your son because for once, I knew it was the right thing to do and for once it was a selfless act."

"Thank you again, but you know this doesn't make up for all the people you have killed, many of them my loyal banner men's children or men."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, just a chance to make amends and try and live the rest of my life with a purpose."

He nodded, and stopped at Robb's tent, "I may have a purpose for you, we will talk later," he finished, holding open the canvas for Jamie to enter under and he followed him behind.

Robb was in there sitting up in his bed, his bare torso showing, where he had a few bruises and cuts that were bandaged up, he had an expression on his face of mixed emotions: anger and gratitude.

"Jamie Lannister, I wish to offer you my gratitude for saving my life, I don't know if I would have done the same thing, if I had been in your position."

"You would have, because you're a Stark," Jamie smirked.

Robb chuckled at that and even he let out a smile.

"I still have much to learn about what it means to be a Stark, but even though I am grateful, I can't forgive you, even though we were at war and it is the nature of the beast. You killed my best friend and many other people whom I considered close to me. Please leave because, I doubt I will be able to control my anger much longer," Robb spat out, gripping the bed frame tighter, making his knuckles turn white.

As Jamie turned to leave, he stopped him. "Wait Robb, I have strong feelings against him too, but he did just save your life for no reward and gain." Turning to Jamie, he spoke to him," You plan on joining the Night's Watch, to give you a purpose in life and try and earn your honour back, but the Nights Watch is not what it used to be, it is full of Thieves, cutthroats and murders, it is a shadow of what it once was."

"Then I will fit right in," he retorted back.

"Yes you may well do, but I am offering you a chance to not undo but to make up for the wrongs you have done to my family and the North. Journey with us back to Winterfell, protect my son and heir as we go back into war. Earn your honour buy protecting someone who you have wronged."

At that Jamie suddenly shouted, unleashing something, that had obviously been building up inside of him

"NO, NO, **NO!** How after all I have done, you are trusting me to look after your son, after I broke my vow and killed my king, after I again broke my vow and lay with a women and then broke my vow again by siding with my family rather than the true king. I am an oath breaker and a kingslayer and I have wronged your family more than you know!" and with that he stormed out, he followed after him, and looked behind him to see Robb struggling out of bed to do the same.

"Wait, what do you mean by that," he shouted after him, grabbing Jamie's shoulder and pulling him around.

Right in his face Jamie face him, then screamed, "I was the one who pushed bran out of the tower. I crippled your boy. Kill me then, execute me, I was not freed of this crime. Swing the Sword, Isn't that your way."

"No my way is Honour, and right now if I did that to you, I would have less than I did before. You admitted to it out of guilt, that shows courage and loathing of your own actions. Take my other and make amends for your action, there is a purpose for you now, you don't have a choice in it, You owe my family much."

With that he turned and left Jamie standing there shocked.

* * *

It had been 2 days now since Ser Jamie had saved Robb, people had initially been shocked by his decision to ask Jamie to serve as Robb's protector, giving that Jamie killed 4 of Robb's personal guard in the Whispering Wood. Harrion Karstark had been infuriated, saying it was a a dishonour to his brothers memories and their sacrifice. He had counter that saying it was honouring their sacrifice; Jamie regretted what he had done and was trying to make amends.

Slowly people were coming to accept it, and now they were close to Winterfell. He could see it's keep rising up in the distance, and saw a couple of riders coming out Winter's town, coming to meet the front of the column.

As they got closer he saw Ser Rodrik and another guardsman, he didn't recognise ride directly towards him.

"Lord Stark, it is good to see you again, I wish it was under better circumstances. I am sorry to announce your wife passed away last night, her wounds she received from Asha Greyjoy were 2 grievous for Maester Luwin to save her, I am sorry my lord," Rodrik informed him solemnly, not wanting to look him in the eye, "I failed you my lord, I am sorry."

He nearly fell off his horse at that announcement, tears were running his, he was pale white and felt close to fainting, "My sons, did you find them?" he asked quietly afraid of the answer.

"We got Rickon, he was taken by the Iron Born but Bran and the Reed Children are nowhere to be found along with his wolf, but we believe they were not captured but left on by their own free will, heading North, I have men out looking for them, and have also sent Ravens the Nights watch and the Last Hearth, asking them to send men out to look for them."

He didn't reply to that, he just solemnly looked down and charged on ahead to Winterfell.

He found Robb soon after they had arrived in Winterfell, he heard him before he saw him. Noise of steel hacking against wood in the godswood, as he turned the corner he saw him. The tree he was attacking had cuts all over it, he saw Robb, tears streaming down his face, so frustrated and angry. He turned to face him and saw the look of grief on his son's face.

"Why, why, why us," Robb howled in sorrow, "I never had the chance to say goodbye, I sent her back to Winterfell, I thought I would see her again, I was certain of it" he fell on the floor in frustration.

He approached his son kneeling down by him, and embracing him, ". In this world only winter is certain. Don't blame yourself Robb, we will get thought this, your mother loved you, you have done her and me proud. The funeral is tomorrow, then your wedding in 4 days, then we go to war."

Robb then looked at him with horror, "We are having a wedding in a time like this? Weddings don't matter now, we must make the Greyjoys pay."

"They will son, and we will swing the sword but you will get married in 4 days, you took a vow, and you promised Lord Walder that you would marry her when you returned to Winterfell. You will do your duty, Robb as I taught you!"


End file.
